El clan Yudachi
by Adhatera
Summary: Un clan desprestigiado, que ocupa el más bajo escalafón de su aldea. ¿Es su oportunidad para redimirse o sólo un pretexto para exterminarlos? Naruto y sus compañeros deben evitar una guerra llevando a la heredera de su clan. ¿Podrán hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1

Antes de cualquier cosa: esté es algo así como el primer fic que público, así que espero tolerancia... Respecto al fic, no hay pareja oficial, pero tengo algo en mente, mis OCs son los menos, trataré de no sofocarlos con su presencia. Bien creo que es todo.

* * *

**El clan Yuudachi**

Capítulo I

Debía ser la tercera vez, en esa media hora, que la Godaime Hokage, revisaba aquel pergamino. No por que encontrara algo extraño en él, sino por las circunstancias que eran descritas. Ya antes había tenido la oportunidad de oír algo referente a una situación parecida, pero había sido en sus años de academia y sólo como parte de una aburrida clase de historia Shinobi. ¿Cómo era posible, que en esos años, donde, si bien no reinaba la paz, las cosas funcionaban digamos bien, ocurrieran tales acontecimientos? Shizune, que llevaba algo más de media hora esperando que la Hokage le diera una orden, se atrevió a mirar disimuladamente el contenido del rollo que la otra mujer sostenía impasible. Aunque no llegó a leer nada, el rostro de su superiora no auguraba nada bueno.

Para cuando Tsunade dejó el pergamino sobre el escritorio y bebió un sorbo del sake que allí había, la tarde había caído sobre Konoha y ya se oía por la aldea el murmullo de aquellos que regresan de su jornada laboral. Finalmente, saliendo del sopor del mensaje, se dignó a ordenarle a Shizune que convocara, a primera hora de la mañana a una nómina de shinobis: saldrían en una misión, de categoría B.

Para el equipo Kakashi salir a una misión no era gran cosa. Menos si era de categoría B. Es decir, si habían podido vencer a ninjas de categoría S, como los Akatsuki, esto sería pan comido. Sorpresa fue que al llegar, no encontraran sola a la Hokage, sino también al capitán Yamato, a Kiba Inuzuka junto con Akamaru, Hinata Hyuuga e Ino Yamanaka. La misión de categoría B, tomaba tintes de algo anormal.

Tras el escándalo inicial, y esperable, de Naruto, Tsunade procedió a describir los detalles de la misión y explicar porqué en una misión de clase B, acuden ocho shinobis, dos de los cuales son ninjas médicos.

- Kakashi –dijo autoritaria, cruzando los dedos por delante de su rostro-, la misión que les estoy asignando, es de categoría B, porque así se ha hecho en el formulario –dijo señalando un papel en el escritorio-, pero el pago que recibiremos corresponde a una misión de categoría A, o superior, si así lo amerita al finalizar –dejo que los presentes asimilaran estas palabras y continuó-. Van a escoltar desde la posada de la Aldea de las Aguas termales, hasta Tsukigakure, y desde allí a Kirigakure, a la heredera del clan Yuudachi, Bura Yuudachi.

- Tsunade-sama –murmuró Shizune desde su posición.

- ¿La heredera del clan Yuudachi? –cuestionó Kakashi - ¿no es ese un clan de Tsukigakure? ¿Por qué no contratan shinobis de esa aldea?

- Eso… -la Hokage en realidad no sabía que responder – es… -luego de titubear unos segundos, dijo con voz firme – porque el clan Yuudachi no es un clan por el que Tsukigakure quisiera arriesgar a sus shinobis.

- Ahh, espe- -Naruto, quien ya comenzaba a impacientarse – Vieja, pero ¿por qué un equipo tan numeroso?

- Tsunade-sama, y ¿por qué dos ninjas médicos?

- ¡DEJENME TERMINAR! –gritó levantándose de su silla, cogió el pergamino que había estado leyendo la tarde anterior y dijo – el padre de Bura Yuudachi, Gon Yuudachi, el actual líder del clan, me envió esto ayer. Aquí, él señala que necesita que su hija sea escoltada desde la aldea de las Aguas termales hasta Tsukigakure y de allí a Kirigakure. Para cumplir con la misión, él solicita un mínimo de ocho shinobis con experiencia en batalla con ninjas de rango S, por la posibilidad de que le sigan, además, el equipo debe contar con ninjas de rastreo –dijo observando a Hinata y a Kiba – y al menos dos ninjas médicos –ahora vio a Sakura y a Ino -. Las razones deberán pedirlas a la señorita Yuudachi que los espera en una posada en la Aldea de las Aguas termales. ¡¿Alguna pregunta? – los shinobis negaron - ¡Muy bien! ¡Pueden irse!

- ¡Sí! –dijeron al unísono antes de salir a alistarse. Cuando la Hokage y su asistente estuvieron nuevamente solas, Shizune se atrevió a preguntar:

- Tsunade-sama, ¿por qué no les dijo sobre la desaparición de jóvenes desde Tsukigakure y Kirigakure? –dijo acercándose al escritorio.

- Porque he enviado a tres kunoichis a escoltar a una mujer, y haberles dicho eso pudo causar paranoia innecesaria, aunque –dijo de manera sombría- tal vez, enviar a Hinata no fue una buena decisión.

En la salida de la aldea de Konoha se hallaban siete shinobis, esperando a un octavo que supusieron llegaría tarde como de costumbre. Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copiador de Konoha, llegó con veinticinco minutos de retraso, al punto de reunión, antes de que todos pudieran partir a una ciertamente misteriosa misión.

El camino entre Konoha y la Aldea de las Aguas termales, era un sendero fácil de recorrer, especialmente para shinobis experimentados como ellos, por eso la distancia entre ambas aldeas quedó reducida a la mitad en casi medio día. Tras un breve descanso, al anochecer los ninjas de Konoha habían llegado a la entrada de la Aldea.

-O-

Tenía tiempo que no salía de Tsukigakure, no que la extrañara, pero se sentía rara. No era su intención que aquel viaje demorara tanto, pero los contratiempos del camino, no habían sido menores, y después de escribir a su padre y esperar una respuesta, comenzaba a sentir algo de paranoia. Cuando salió de casa, lo hizo para ir a esa aldea solamente a buscar un paquete, había salido con un par de hombres de confianza del clan, y ahora se hallaba esperando a un grupo de shinobis de Konoha que pudieran llevarla a casa.

Pero lo mejor es que aquel corto viaje se había convertido en unas mini-vacaciones, había bastante que ver y siendo una aldea dedicada al turismo, tenía buenas opciones para relajarse. Quiso tomar un baño en las aguas termales, pero siendo éstas mixtas desistió tras ver una larga fila de hombres que no le inspiraban confianza, además era demasiado pudorosa como para desvestirse frente a hombres que no conocía. En realidad nunca se desvestía frente a otras personas, ni siquiera hombres de su propia familia. La encargada, al saber que era la heredera de un clan, le había ofrecido un baño individual que sólo usara ella, pero al saber que los ninjas de Konoha podrían llegar un cualquier momento, prefirió dejarlo para otra ocasión. Al llegar la tarde se arrepintió profundamente de no tomar la oferta de la dependiente.

- ¿Cómo vamos a saber quién es? –preguntó por enésima vez, Naruto.

- Mmm, pues, los Yuudachi tienen en común su color de cabello –dijo Yamato, mirando a Naruto -, rojo como la sangre.

- Una chica pelirroja –Ino, miraba atentamente a todos los que pasaban junto a ellos – va a ser fácil –dijo tras ver que la mayoría de las personas tenían el cabello oscuro.

La verdad no fue tan fácil, pues después de pasar por casi toda la aldea, y preguntar en cada posada, sólo pudieron dar con un par de personas que aseguraron ver a la joven. Sin embargo, y pese a la iniciativa de usar el Byakugan de Hinata para buscarla, cosa que no tenía sentido, pues ésta nunca había visto a la joven que buscaban, ni siquiera en fotografías. Después de varias horas de pasear por el pueblo, comer algo en un puesto de dangos, regañar a Naruto y buscar, nuevamente posada por posada, lograron dar con la que hospedaba a la muchacha.

- Buenas noches –dijo cansinamente, Kakashi – quisiera saber si se hospeda aquí una joven llamada Bura Yuudachi.

- Mmm, déjeme ver –dijo la sonriente dependienta - ¡ahh! –exclamó tras consultar el libro de registros - ¿es una joven pelirroja, verdad? –Kakashi asintió- está en los baños, ahora. Enviaré por ella.

Sabía que llevaba casi una hora en la piscina, pero el agua estaba deliciosa, y ella estaba realmente agotada, ¿o sería molesta? El punto es que necesitaba ese pequeño lujo que ahora se daba. Estaba por pararse cuando una de las sirvientas vino a decirle que la buscaban un grupo de personas. Tras pedir una seña de quienes la buscaban, se puso la Yukata y salió para ver a esas personas.

Los shinobis se hallaban desparramados en los asientos de la posada esperando a la señorita Yuudachi, no había error, pues era el nombre con el que se había registrado. Tras unos breves momentos en que tanto Kiba como Naruto hicieron gala de su poca paciencia, apareció una mujer de cabellos oscuros y rizados guiando a otra, más joven, pelirroja, que vestía una yukata blanca y traía las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor de las termas. Todos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, algunos con más energía que otros, y al momento la joven se inclinó a modo de saludo.

- Buenas noches –dijo con una voz suave -, ¿supongo que son ustedes los shinobis que mi padre ha pedido como mi escolta?

- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, estoy a cargo del grupo. ¿Es usted Bura Yuudachi?

- Sí –dijo sonriendo levemente, después de fijar la vista en Kakashi, posó sus ojos en todos los que componían el grupo. –supongo que están cansados, por favor, hagan uso de las habitaciones libres de la posada, los gastos corren por mi cuenta.

Cuando Yamato iba a protestar la sonrojada muchacha les pidió que lo consideraran una regalía por las molestias que ella les había causado al tener que buscarla. Tras presentarse con la clienta, todos tomaron sus equipajes y se dirigieron a descansar hasta el otro día, cuando partirían.

Durante la mañana se sentaron a acordar detalles de la misión, ya que Tsunade había sido en verdad escueta en cuanto a especificaciones.

- Me gustaría saber, ¿por qué salió de Tsukigakure, en primer lugar?

- Pues, yo vine a buscar algo –dijo señalando un paquete a un lado de su equipaje, todos la miraron interrogante – es mi Kimono matrimonial.

- ¿Va a casarse? Pero si tiene mi edad –dijo algo alterada Sakura, quien ya había preguntado la edad de la señorita Yuudachi.

- Bueno… -dijo apenada, Hinata – es muy normal q-que alguien de s-su posición t-tenga que contraer matrimonio –Hinata tartamudeó con mayor énfasis cuando todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

- Así es –Bura sonrió amable a Hinata, que se había sonrojado y jugaba con sus dedos -, mi matrimonio fue concertado por los líderes de mi aldea, debo aceptar.

- Bueno, ¿usted viajaba sola? –inquirió Yamato, esta vez.

- No, me acompañaban un par de hombres de confianza de mi padre, miembros de mi clan, pero nos emboscaron y yo tuve que seguir sola.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Mmm no lo sé, con exactitud.

- ¿No sabe quién los emboscó?

- Pues… no –dijo algo cohibida. Kakashi no continuó preguntando, sólo hizo algunas observaciones al trazado del camino que seguirían y después puso en marcha a todos.

Salieron de la Aldea después del desayuno. Seguirían el camino principal, hasta llegar al pueblo de Haizara, donde recogerían otro paquete de la señorita Yuudachi y desde allí se internarían en un bosque hasta llegar al camino principal que los llevaría a Tsukigakure, y cuando estuvieran allí, la primera parte de la misión estaría completa.

* * *

Bueno este ha sido el primer capítulo de este fic. Tengo la intención de que no sea muy largo, además de que puede que lo edite en algún momento, conforme mi imaginación así lo dicte.

Muchas gracias por leer...


	2. Chapter 2

**El clan Yuudachi**

**Capítulo II**

El clima cálido del país del fuego era una gran ventaja en aquellos momentos, pues brindaba mayores horas de sol y una agradable sensación al viajar. La temporada lluviosa había pasado hacía no mucho, por lo tanto aún era posible ver algunas nubes amenazadoras. La calidez del día era contrastada por el suave viento que ondeaba los cabellos de la compañía.

El camino hacia la comarca de Haizara estaba rodeado de bosques profundos y valles que se extendían desde uno de los bordes del camino, alcanzando las montañas que marcaban el límite de aquellos parajes. Haizara, era un pueblo que se había vuelto bastante popular desde los días de las grandes guerras ninja, al ser nada más que un pequeño punto de abastecimiento se convertía en blanco de contrabandistas y hasta había sido sede de más de un combate entre ninjas de todos los bandos. Pero al pasar la era bélica, Haizara había alcanzado un esplendor que rivalizaba con las naciones militares de la época, siendo entonces un punto comercial donde se vendía todo tipo de mercancías.

El viaje había comenzado al despuntar el alba, y ahora que se acercaba el mediodía, Kakashi, líder de la misión daba permiso para un breve descanso, pues la larga caminata mellaba los ánimos de algunos que se impacientaban por la falta de comida.

Se habían detenido a un lado del camino, adentrándose un poco entre una arbolada que apenas recuperaba su follaje primaveral, alcanzando a los pocos pasos un claro donde descansar y hacer una comida.

Fue que, aprovechando el descanso, los shinobis decidieron hacer un poco de conversación con su cliente, no podían olvidar que, aunque heredera de un clan, era también una persona y que excluirla deliberadamente de los planes no era prudente: ella era quien pagaba por ser protegida.

- ¿Hay shinobis en tu aldea? –dijo de pronto Kiba, tras acomodarse y dar un largo bostezo. Sakura le miro reprobatoria y, antes de que Bura pudiera responder, Sai soltó:

- Si los hay, ya nos lo habían dicho –dijo como si nada con un tono de voz aburrido.

- ¡A ti no te pregunté! –reclamó exaltado Kiba, a lo que Akamaru lanzó un ladrido furioso al aire.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Ya basta!

- ¡Él empezó! –gritaba Kiba, defendiéndose inútilmente pues Sakura ya lo amenazaba con el puño. - ¡Yo sólo quería saber por qué no contrató shinobis de su aldea! –todas las miradas se giraron hacia Bura que palideció ante esa afirmación.

- Si no tuvieras la inteligencia de un animal –Sai continuaba mirando hacia otra dirección – perdón, no quise ofender a tu perro.

- ¡Te voy a…! –pero no llegó a pegarle. Después Kiba y Sai estaban sentados mirando cada uno en una dirección con el labio hinchado y Sakura que los miraba con furia. Ino y Hinata sólo podían mirar con pena toda la situación, que para la Yuudachi fue algo provechosa pues la atención se desvió de su persona.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasó? –preguntó inocente Naruto, que se había perdido el espectáculo porque estaba, digamos, evacuando.

- Naruto… mejor no preguntes nada –Sakura miraba amenazante a Naruto, pues sabía que de haber estado en todo el jaleo anterior, habría participado más que gustoso. Ella aún no comprendía cómo podían comportarse así ante alguien como la señorita Yuudachi.

- Oye, Bura –Ino se había acercado a la joven cuando vio que ésta parecía algo cohibida, acaso por Sakura y bueno, los otros no ayudaban en realidad – realmente, ¿con quién vas a casarte?

- Mmm –Bura meditó durante un instante su respuesta, mientras todos volvían los rostros hacia ella –no lo sé –soltó sin más. Realmente esa respuesta colapsó en más de un sentido a los otros miembros de la compañía.

- Pero… ¿entonces, para qué te casas? –Naruto escudriñaba a la joven, como si tuviese algo terriblemente familiar.

- Para evitar… o debería decir, unir a mi villa con Kirigakure –Tanto Yamato como Kakashi se sorprendieron ante eso. Entonces era cierto, las tensiones entre ambas aldeas habían llegado a tal punto, en que era necesario utilizar de ese modo a un par de jóvenes.

- ¿Unir… eso es…? –aún con la convicción que Bura lo había dicho, parecía algo distante, poco probable.

- Pues, como les había dicho, los altos mandos lo decidieron, no es como que pudiera negarme –entonces la mirada se le ensombreció y pareció que ocultaba algo, o al menos lo intentaba. Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos, pero las preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Kakashi, y por qué no decirlo también la de Hinata, pero no tenían nada que ver con el compromiso.

- Dígame, ¿qué pasó antes? –Yamato sentía que faltaba información clave, información que se les había negado en su aldea – Usted no viajaba sola, y dijo que …

Sí, mi anterior escolta –dijo ella con algo más de convicción – no sé qué ocurrió con ellos, porque mientras viajábamos, ellos me dijeron que debía huir, supongo que nos iban a emboscar o algo así, lo cierto es que según mi padre no se ha sabido nada de ellos.

- Uh, ¿supongo que no sabe de quiénes podría tratarse? –Kakashi se estaba cansando de la situación, no ganaban tiempo quedándose allí sentados escuchando las múltiples cosas que la chica no sabía. Finalmente decidió que continuarían su camino.

Continuaron caminando varias horas sin detenerse, pues aún les quedaban algo más de un día y medio de camino hasta Haizara y debían aprovechar las horas de sol, de noche no podrían viajar, algo en el aspecto frágil que mostraba la señorita Yuudachi no les permitiría hacer un viaje rápido. Antes de que cayera la noche, se ordenó levantar el campamento para por fin descansar.

Algo que habían notado el día anterior es que tanto Hinata como la señorita Yuudachi se miraban bastante, tal era la situación que hasta Naruto había notado que ambas chicas parecían tener algo que preguntarse, pero que cuando iban a abrir la boca para decirlo, se callaban y miraban en otra dirección. Al pasar las horas esa situación se volvió incomoda para ambas, y después se volvió molesta para los demás.

Antes de que Ino con su natural desplante pudiera parar aquella situación Kiba se le adelantó:

- Huele a sangre –dijo olisqueando el aire, todos reaccionaron instintivamente, a lo que Hinata pidió la dirección y se dispuso a usar su Byakugan para establecer el lugar del que provenía aquel aroma –no es sangre fresca –agregó y luego se acercó a Akamaru que parecía querer decirle algo.

- ¿Qué pasa Kiba? Dinos algo –le espetó Naruto, cuando el otro se quedó estático mirando hacia el suelo. Entonces lo vio acercarse a Kakashi y decirle algo muy quedamente – ¡Kiba! ¡No te hagas el interesante! ¡Dinos que pasa!

- Naruto, Sai, Hinata y Yamato se quedarán aquí –ordenó Kakashi, la tensión subió aún más, Naruto iba a reclamar pero la sombría actitud de su sensei lo calló – Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru y yo iremos a revisar… quédense aquí –poniendo énfasis en esas palabras, dirigidas especialmente a Naruto, los otros se internaron en un sendero del bosque que estaba a la izquierda del camino, siguiendo a Kiba.

Naruto no estaba realmente conforme, pidió a Hinata que les siguiera con el Byakugan algo que Yamato consintió pese a que debían estar alerta, la situación era bastante delicada, él si había alcanzado a oír lo que Kiba había olido en realidad, y eso no era alentador. Su misión consistía en llevar a una joven de un punto en el mapa a otro, dejarla a salvo, recibir una paga y volver a Konoha, pero aquella situación escapaba de las manos, la presión de la misión estaba causándole molestias.

Naruto seguía rondando como león enjaulado, Hinata le veía ir y venir sin poder decir nada, no había querido seguir mirando, parecía estar lejos a donde estaba el rastro que seguían Kakashi y los demás, Sai por su parte se había sentado a mirar el paisaje, le hubiese gustado tener sus materiales y haber pintado algo en ese instante, el sol sobre las montañas que se veían de un tono azulado por la distancia, con unos pocos árboles coloreados solo por los retoños que aparecían tímidos tras la venida del invierno, las aguas y las nieves de aquel año, habían causado que el paisaje cambiara radicalmente, pero así era todas las estaciones. La señorita Yuudachi se movía incomoda en su sitio, se había sentado al pie de un árbol que le proporcionaba una escasa sombra, se veía cansada, y de cierto modo así era, pues la partida de los otros shinobis la habían puesto algo nerviosa. ¿Y si algo malo estaba ocurriendo? ¿Y si algo malo les ocurría a ellos? Tuvo miedo.

Y tuvo más miedo cuando algo se movió entre la hierba. Se levantó de un golpe al sentirlo acercarse, todos de hecho se pusieron en pie, una reacción que pareció tardía pues se habían aletargado por el tiempo que había pasado. Cuando oyó nuevamente que la hierba se movía con más violencia, pensó en la posibilidad de un ataque, un súbito ataque de pánico pareció apoderarse de ella. Cuando por tercera vez la madera regada en el suelo crujió tuvo el deseo de gritar y de no haber sido por la alborozada risa de Naruto quizás lo hubiese hecho.

- ¡Pakkun! –exclamó al perro que venía, con aspecto cansado a su encuentro. Bura suspiró aliviada: un perro, un perro era lo que tanto había temido.

- ¡Naruto! –dijo el perro… un momento, ¿ella entendió aquello? ¿acaso aún seguía presa del pánico? Pero ¿por qué sólo a ella le parecía raro?

- Pakkun… ¿Kakashi-sempai lo ha enviado, qué ha ocurrido? –dijo Yamato al perro que de inmediato le hizo inclinarse para entregarle con mayor facilidad el mensaje.

- Así es –el perro volvió a hablar, pero esta vez se tranquilizó. Recordó a su padre hablándole de habilidades ninja y de cómo los Ninken de elite lograban comunicarse con los humanos en base a palabras – Kakashi quiere que vengan… algo… algo pasa y quiere su… -parecía que media sus palabras, ¿era por ella?- colaboración.

- ¡Vamos! –gritó Yamato para hacerlos partir.

Se metieron al bosque siguiendo a Pakkun, al principio iban por tierra, pero la señorita Yuudachi no era shinobi y por lo tanto les retrasaba al no poder seguirles el paso. Yamato tomó la decisión de que Naruto la cargara en su espalda, así que ahora podrían seguir algo más rápido moviéndose sobre los árboles. Pakkun corría al frente guiándolos, mientras Yamato le seguía dando instrucciones con señas al cambiar la dirección , Naruto y Bura seguían, después Sai y finalmente Hinata que con su Byakugan ya había establecido la posición de Kakashi y éste se estaba moviendo.

El camino por el interior del bosque era realmente difícil de seguir, algo inestable por las lluvias tan recientes y que muchos árboles habían sido arrancados de raíz cambiando la topografía de la zona. Siguieron corriendo a una velocidad de vértigo por bastante tiempo, tanto que parecían horas, de hecho Pakkun había llegado junto con el ocaso y ahora ya se veía una luna menguante muy clara y alta sobre el cielo. Los cuatro shinobis se preguntaban a qué distancia estaba en realidad el objetivo que buscaban y cuánto los retrasaría de la ruta original.

De pronto Hinata hizo que todos se detuvieran, Pakkun también lo percibió así que todos se detuvieron ante la señal de Yamato, para ver aparecer de entre los árboles a Kakashi con cara cansada, se apresuró a explicar la situación a Yamato, de modo de establecer hacia donde se dirigirían a partir de ahora: él, Kakashi, iría junto con Kiba e Ino a revisar un nuevo rastro, igual que el anterior, mientras que Yamato y lo que quedaba del equipo deberían alcanzar a Sakura que quedaba con uno de sus ninken a unos 500 metros de allí. Tras dividirse, Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo.

Continuaron con su camino, Yamato no mencionó nada sobre el hallazgo que Sakura vigilaba esperando a los demás, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un acantilado no notaron el cambio tan drástico en el paisaje. Quizás fue porque era de noche, pero nadie había notado los árboles partidos a la mitad, los agujeros en el suelo, la sangre seca que estaba pegada de igual a los troncos de los árboles que a sus hojas, que habían sido arrancados del suelo. Mas todos notaron los cuerpos de enormes bestias que yacían muertas desmembradas cerca de lo que parecía un enorme cambio en el terreno, algo como un cráter, desde donde oyeron el grito de Sakura que los llamaba para que pudieran ver aquello.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que estuvieron juntos a la chica que iluminaba su rostro con una linterna, al momento Sai y Hinata sacaron unas iguales para mejorar la iluminación, mientras Naruto depositaba a Bura en el suelo, Yamato pasó de observar a Sakura a ver lo que era sin duda lo que Kiba había olido, mezclado al aroma que despedían los cuerpos en descomposición de los animales que habían muerto cerca de ahí: se trataba de dos cuerpos, dos hombres de mediana edad, muertos. Acuchillados, desde el pecho a la garganta en un corte provocado con un sadismo excepcional. Ninguno de ellos podía mirar impasible aquellos cuerpos, Sakura aseguró que al revisarlos, llevarían por lo menos ocho días muertos. El olor que despedían impedía acercarse, pero cuidando de cubrir su nariz y boca, Yamato se acercó buscando alguna identificación, por si pertenecían a alguna aldea.

Mientras los revisaba bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto que no salía del estupor de semejantes muertes, Sai se había acercado para ayudar con la identificación mientras Sakura y Hinata se apartaron un poco para acompañar a Bura, que estaba un poco apartada.

Pero cuando un mechón de cabello rojo se pudo ver gracias a las linternas que sujetaban, la situación cambió totalmente. De pronto el cabello rojo tuvo un sentido diferente, _"todos los Yuudachi tienen en común su color de cabello… rojo como la sangre"_, fue el grito de dolor de Bura lo que ocasionó que todos reaccionaran de una vez para verla sujetar con fuerza su pecho antes de caer al suelo gritando de dolor.

...

...

Hasta aquí quedo por ahora. Nuevamente, las gracias por leer y por la oportunidad que eso significa para mi.


	3. Chapter 3

**El clan Yuudachi**

**Capítulo III**

Al separarse y adentrarse al bosque, siguiendo el rastro que Kiba percibiera, Kakashi procedió a explicar la situación: Kiba podía percibir el olor de cadáveres pudriéndose a un par de kilómetros hacia el interior del bosque, según Kiba se trataba de varios cadáveres, no sólo humanos, juzgando por el olor.

Corrieron a la mayor velocidad que pudieron por ese terreno, que estaba bastante inestable. Había rastros de una batalla: árboles arrasados por llamas, arrancados de raíz, despedazados. Al parecer la batalla había sido a muerte y había alcanzado animales que se hallaban por las cercanías. Sin embargo, para haber sido alcanzados por los luchadores, estaban en demasiadas malas condiciones: parecía que alguien en verdad, alguna clase de bestia, se había ensañado con las criaturas hasta abrir sus cuerpos para dejar salir sus vísceras.

Dejando de lado los animales muertos, que ahora servían de alimento a los gusanos y otros seres carroñeros, llegaron a lo que parecía un cráter, seguramente abierto durante la batalla, dentro habían dos cadáveres, dos hombres de mediana edad asesinados con especial crueldad, mutilados horriblemente: sus atacantes les sacaron los ojos, cortaron sus lenguas, abrieron sus pechos y apuñalaron sus corazones cortando los vasos sanguíneos, desgarraron los músculos del abdomen y echaron fuera sus intestinos, al igual que habían hecho con los animales, juzgando por sus condiciones seguramente llevarían unos ocho días muertos. Sakura e Ino los examinaron con cuidado encontrando entre sus ropas indicaciones para llegar a la Aldea de las Aguas termales, algunos kunais y otras armas de uso shinobi. No había distintivos de pertenecer a alguna aldea, pero los restos de cabello rojo los delataban.

El sol comenzaba a descender y ya se teñía el cielo de naranjo, Kakashi había ordenado que se registrara cada centímetro cuadrado alrededor del cráter buscando alguna pista, pero no había nada. Kiba y Akamaru, que se habían apartado un poco del resto evitando los cadáveres, por el olor que debido a lo sensible de su olfato les causaba molestias, llegaron corriendo con Kakashi para informarle de lo que parecía un nuevo rastro, similar al primero. Rápidamente, organizaron un grupo de búsqueda, Kakashi invocó a dos de sus ninken, Pakkun que iría por Yamato y los demás y otro que se quedaría con uno de ellos para esperar a los demás.

Tras discutir un poco, por lo delicado que parecía la situación, Sakura fue elegida para quedarse, lo haría junto a un ninken y un clon de Kakashi. Para cuando la luna ya había tomado su lugar en el firmamento, Kakashi, Ino, Kiba y Akamaru se hallaban corriendo junto a un camino de destrucción.

No era realmente lejos adonde los guiaba Kiba, de hecho se hallaba a unos pocos minutos –a paso de ninja –del primer punto. Lo primero que pudieron ver, debido a la escasa iluminación, fue unas pocas rocas fuera de lugar y algunos rastros de sangre por el suelo, éstos ya que habían echado mano a una linterna que Ino portaba. Aparentemente, la persona, el hombre, joven, de aspecto fuerte, que había muerto allí, lo había hecho después de que su asesino se marchara: el cuerpo se hallaba con signos de agresión física, pero estaba en una posición algo extraña, como si se hubiese arrastrado un poco antes de morir, tenía una mano alargada hacia el frente.

- Creo que es otro Yuudachi –dijo finalmente Ino tras tomar un mechón de cabello – Yamato-taicho tenía razón todos tienen el cabello rojo –estaba realmente conmovida.

- Etto… Kakashi-sensei… -llamó Kiba, había seguido olfateando todo el tiempo, como si no estuviera realmente seguro de lo que olía.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Creo que la señorita Yuudachi viajaba con ellos –Kakashi e Ino se conmovieron, ¿viajaba con ellos? Entonces los atacaron, ¿realmente no sabía nada de esto? – su olor está por el lugar. –después de un incomodo silencio, Kakashi habló:

- A estas horas, Yamato y los demás deben haberse reunido con Sakura –señaló un lugar en medio del bosque y luego se agachó a la altura del cadáver -, nos lo llevaremos.

-O-

En cuanto la vieron caer, de rodillas, sujetando su pecho con ambas manos y gritando por el dolor, Sakura y Hinata, corrieron a su lado para ver que era lo que sucedía. Bura estaba, arrodillada, inclinada sobre su propio cuerpo, visiblemente agitada y quejándose por un dolor agudo en su pecho. Con dificultad, Sakura, consiguió recostarla en suelo, mientras aún se movía espasmódicamente, y se inclinó sobre el pecho de la chica para valorar su estado.

Hinata mientras había empezado a usar su Byakugan, no quería pasar nada por alto. Su sorpresa no se dejó esperar al ver que Bura tenía completamente colapsado su sistema circulatorio de chakra. Sakura, ya había comenzado con una sanación básica, para disminuir el dolor, lo que seguramente estaba causando aquel problema era la pena, y así lo habían intuido todos también. Pero al comenzar a hiperventilar, Sakura supo, como ninja médico que algo no andaba bien.

- Hinata-chan, ¿qué puedes ver?

- E-el flujo de Bura-san está colapsado –dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba para señalar los bloqueos –hay un importante bloqueo en torno a sus órganos vitales…

- E-eso… no puede ser –había puesto su oído sobre el corazón de Bura nuevamente -¡Naruto! –gritó desesperada –Naruto, ayúdame, hay que posicionarla, extiende un poco su cuello para que respire mejor… -cómo le hubiese gustado que Ino estuviera ahí en ese instante.

- Sakura-san –Hinata continuaba con su examen sobre los puntos de chakra de la mujer que seguía esforzándose por llenar sus pulmones de aire –Bura-san… su flujo de chakra no es normal –decía mientras sujetaba las manos de la chica que pegaba tales manotazos por el solo dolor – ¡sus conductos están atrofiados a la altura de los grades vasos y de los órganos vitales!

Al momento, hubo un vuelco inesperado, Bura dejó de luchar y se puso mortalmente blanca, dejó de respirar aceleradamente y su frecuencia cardiaca comenzó a caer rápidamente.

- Maldición… maldición –repetía una y otra vez Sakura, Bura estaba a punto de pasar a un paro cardiaco, y ella no tenía ni el equipo adecuado ni mucho menos contaba con otros médicos que pudieran asistirla en las maniobras de reanimación. –Hinata-chan, ¿cómo va? ¿puedes ver cómo es su gasto energético?

- Sakura-san –Hinata no era ninja médico, pero sus conocimientos eran relativamente superiores a los de un ninja común –Sakura-san, Bura-san, no está utilizando toda su energía física… es como si la estuviese perdiendo… algo como una fuga.

- Dime, ¿los músculos, se contraen o no los músculos de su corazón?

- Hay… hay ácido acumulándose en torno al miocardio –Sakura abrió grandes los ojos, y comenzó a infundir más chakra, esperando desbloquear el flujo, permitir una perfusión adecuada, aumentar el gasto cardiaco y evitar el paro cardiopulmonar. Pero no podría sola, no cuando su chakra era el único que entraba al cuerpo de Bura, y éste parecía esfumarse antes de actuar -¡Hinata-chan! –dijo en un desesperado movimiento -¡Utiliza tu Jyuuken para desbloquear sus conductos! Yo mantendré la perfusión –_espero que funcione_, Sakura esperaba de todo corazón que eso fuera suficiente para recuperarla.

Rápidamente, Hinata acumuló chakra en la palma de la mano, estableció el punto bloqueado y golpeó allí permitiendo al chakra fluir, algo descoordinado, pero fluyendo al fin y al cabo. Mientras, Yamato y Sai se acercaban, esperando colaborar en algo, Naruto los miraba con algo de lástima, él mismo no sabía exactamente que hacía sujetando la cabeza de la chica, cuando ésta hace rato se había desplomado hacía un lado.

Mientras Sakura continuaba estimulando la circulación de Bura con su propio chakra, notaba como la condición de Bura, que debía mejorar se acentuaba más y más. No sabía que era lo que estaba omitiendo: ya habían liberado el flujo de chakra, estaba haciendo trabajar su corazón lo más eficientemente que podía con su propio chakra, había comenzado a estimular la utilización de reservas energéticas y aún no mejoraba. Si hubiese estado en un hospital, lo primero que hubiese hecho tras eso habría sido pedir que le pusieran una vía venosa para aumentar el volumen sanguíneo y que le tomaran exámenes de sangre para ver la calidad de su oxigenación. ¡Pero no estaba en el hospital! ¡¿Qué se supone que debía hacer, allí en medio de la nada?

De pronto la mirada de Hinata la hizo retomar un poco la cordura, si, Hinata, como había podido olvidarla, si podía ver células con su Byakugan, seguro podría ver… un momento, Hinata ya le había dado la clave: acidosis.

Pero ¿cómo yugular una acidosis? Se sintió desilusionada y un fracaso. ¡¿Cómo se supone que podría…? _"Sakura, Ino _–las palabras de Tsunade retumbaron en su cabeza, y unas imágenes de ella e Ino en el despacho de la Quinta se agolparon en su cabeza-_ van a una misión, dónde seguro sus habilidades van a ser requeridas, un ninja médico tiene la responsabilidad de ver por su equipo, no debe ser herida, pero debe estar preparada para cualquier cosa… lleven con ustedes al menos lo básico…"_. Respiró hondamente, se removió un poco en su sitio, acomodándose, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y mejillas, sus manos aún temblaban un poco, pero ya pensaba con más claridad.

- Hinata-chan –dijo cálidamente, ahora que estaba más calmada, las palabras de su maestra le habían infundido confianza incluso tras el tiempo que había pasado de ellas –podrías buscar entre mi equipamiento –Hinata la miró algo asustada, Bura seguía sin reaccionar y Sakura realmente parecía muy tranquila –quiero que le inyectes bicarbonato… -su voz, pasiva pese a la urgencia de la situación tuvo el efecto de disolver la tensión. Sakura, la ninja médico del equipo había encontrado la solución, podían relajarse.

- Claro… -se acercó y de entre las cosas de Sakura sacó una jeringa pequeña y una ampolla de bicarbonato. Cargó la jeringa e inyectó lentamente el líquido por las venas de Bura. Mientras lo hacía notaba como Sakura continuaba con su labor de mantenerla estable y ella comprendió que debería ver como iban las cosas. Con su byakugan notó que el ácido acumulado en las células comenzaba a disminuir conforme pasaban los segundos.

- Es suficiente –dijo Sakura, al momento Hinata dejó lo que hacía y Sakura se retiró un poco. Ambas se dejaron caer pesadamente en el suelo, mientras Naruto, Yamato y Sai observaban como éstas se limpiaban el sudor, observaban a la Yudachi respirar con normalidad y bufaban cansadas por la presión a la que se habían visto sometidas –Hinata-chan, ¿por qué no has aprendido ninjutsu médico?

Ambas sonrieron un poco, y luego Sakura ordenó que Bura fuera puesta a descansar. Ella y Hinata tomaron un par de píldoras de soldado para mantenerse alerta por un tiempo más, tenían que vigilar su estado. Yamato elevó una cabaña en medio de toda aquella destrucción, pusieron a Bura dentro, junto a ella se acomodaron las dos kunoichis, sin llegar a dormirse. Fuera, Sai, Naruto y Yamato ponían los cuerpos en unos tabloides para transportarlos.

-O-

La noche había sido realmente corta, o eso había parecido a Naruto y los demás. Después del incidente con la señorita Yuudachi, quien dormía plácidamente en el piso de una habitación vigilada por Sakura -mientras Hinata dormía, pues se habían turnado después de observar por un par de horas su comportamiento- , nadie había podido pegar un ojo. No podían esperar a que Kakashi llegara para ponerlo al tanto y tal ves seguir con la misión.

Sin embargo, no vieron al resto del equipo hasta que el sol había terminado su ascenso. Venían cansados y traían consigo un tercer cadáver, algo menos maltrecho que los primeros pero igualmente cegado. Cuando Sakura expuso la situación tan grave que habían tenido, y luego de enterarse de que podría tratarse de su anterior escolta, todos convinieron en que eso habría sido la causa de un cuasi infarto.

Después de acordar continuar con el viaje después de que la señorita Yuudachi despertara, Kakashi envió un mensaje a Tsunade, debían exponer cada aspecto de la misión y una complicación de esta índole era precisamente algo para reportar. Pakkun se marchó entonces con el pergamino en su hocico como a media mañana. Mientras, Sakura e Ino contemplaban a la Yuudachi dormir, a pesar de haber estado a punto de morir, tener el rostro pálido, casi amarillo por el desgaste, conservaba algo de esa majestuosa nobleza con que la conocieran. Además de esperar a que despertara, habían decidido que revisarían parte su equipaje: bien podía no saber que había ocurrido con su escolta, pero un infarto a los 16 años es algo bastante inusual. Entre sus cosas, una pequeña mochila de cuero que llevaba a la espalda y unos paquetes, sólo encontraron su ropa: un par de yukatas simples, de colores opacos sin ningún adorno resaltante, un cinturón tipo obi, blanco y otros cintos. También había otro par de sandalias, del tipo que usan las kunoichis pero sin tacones. Llevaba un par de rollos de pergamino en blanco, algo de dinero y un poco de fruta seca.

El día transcurrió normal, algo lento para gusto de los activos shinobis, especialmente porque después de tantas sorpresas la espera se volvía aburrida. Llegó la hora de comer y tomaron su almuerzo sin que Bura despertara. Llegó la tarde y mientras la mayoría estaba desparramada en el exterior, Hinata vigilaba a la muchacha con algo de lástima: recordaba que había estado igual de grave el día que había peleado con Neji, en el ya lejano examen chuunin, aunque coincidía en que es raro que a los dieciséis años tengas un preinfarto, ella misma había tenido varías recaídas en el tiempo que duró su recuperación total. Mientras recordaba todo aquello, le vino a la memoria el como durante ese examen ella había cambiado, cómo Naruto le había dado su apoyo y como se había sentido valiosa al saberse observada por él. Había pasado tiempo de aquello y seguía sintiendo que Naruto era su mayor inspiración. Durante el tiempo que estuvo allí, que no supo cuánto fue, Bura despertó por fin. Tenía en la cara el rastro de las horas de sueño, las ojeras y la piel amarillenta le daban un aspecto demacrado, exactamente el de una persona frágil y enfermiza.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –dijo mirando en todas direcciones, algo desorientada, su voz sonaba rasposa, casi como si le doliera hablar.

- Pues ya es tarde –Hinata la miraba con lástima, aunque le sorprendía que hubiese despertado tan pronto, -Yuudachi-san ¿cómo se siente?

- Tengo sed… -su voz se apagó un poco más, cerró los ojos con cansancio y se dejó caer de lado sobre el piso de la habitación. Hinata, se acercó, con el byakugan activado, vio como su chakra fluía con dificultad aún, pero estaba despierta y estable: -Hinata-sama, tengo sed… -repitió, antes de que Hinata la mirara con dulzura y saliera por agua y a informar a los otros.

- Aquí tiene –dijo tras unos minutos, cuando volvió con una cantimplora con agua fresca –beba… -la hizo levantar un poco la cabeza y le dio a beber, Sakura se había acercado, tuvo la intención de impedir que bebiera más de la cuenta, pero se contuvo al ver que Hinata le daba con cuidado y ella sólo bebía a pequeños sorbos. Aún estaba muy débil, incluso para tomar agua. Espontáneamente dejó de beber y se durmió otra vez.

- Debemos dejar que descanse –Ino se hallaba al lado de la muchacha y había dicho eso tras darse cuenta de que, en realidad, viajar con ella en ese estado era una irresponsabilidad.

Esperaron toda la noche a que su condición mejorara, pero hasta la mañana siguiente, Bura no mostró mejoría. Según Sakura, su vida no peligraba, pero el descanso le era fundamental considerando la gran pérdida de energía que había tenido. Claramente, no había recibido entrenamiento Shinobi, por lo tanto, su capacidad de recuperación era mucho más lenta, incluso con los cuidados de ninjas médico como ella e Ino, además su sistema circulatorio de chakra no era normal, estaba bastante atrofiado, pero había creado una serie de conductos compensatorios hacia los órganos vitales, de ese modo subsistía.

Cerca del mediodía Bura apareció en la entrada de la cabaña, venía con el cabello revuelto y la mirada desorbitada, se apoyaba en la pared para no caer, en realidad parecía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmallarse:

- Quiero… verlos –dijo con la voz pastosa, aún apoyada en la pared y mirando ligeramente hacia el frente – por favor… yo…

- Bura-chan –Naruto se acercó y le apoyó en sí, para permitirle acercarse, Yamato lo miró reprobatorio, pero Kakashi asintió. – ¿Estás segura de que…? –preguntó mientras se acercaban al lugar donde los cuerpos reposaban, los habían puesto en unas cajas de madera, aún así desprendían un fuerte olor, Bura asintió levemente.

- Encontramos a otro, no muy lejos de aquí –Kakashi le indicaba el cajón más alejado. Cuando estuvo frente a él, hizo un gesto de sorpresa, intentó llevarse la mano a la boca, pero no tenía fuerzas, sólo apretó los párpados, intentando contener las lágrimas.

- Uta-san –dijo finalmente.

- Entonces eran su escolta –afirmó Yamato mientras se inclinaba para sentarse en el piso de la habitación, Bura descansaba apoyada en la pared, con la cabeza inclinada, la habían llevado al interior después de que vio los cuerpos y los reconoció.

- Uta-san me llevó lo más lejos que pudo –comenzó a relatar –los demás se quedaron dijeron que nos alcanzarían después, pero mientras corríamos, Uta-san se detuvo y me dijo que continuara sola… intenté quedarme… pero él dijo que era mi prioridad… que no me preocupara –se notaba triste, pero no lloraba -. No puedo creer que les quitaran los ojos… supongo que era inevitable, ¿hacen lo mismo a los Hyuuga cuando mueren, Hinata-sama?

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**El clan Yudachi**

**IV**

- ¡Pasen!¡Pasen! –un hombre delante de un puesto de comida gritaba a todo el que pasara frente a él. Todos lo comerciantes de la aldea estaban fuera de sus puestos clamando a grandes voces para captar clientes.

El equipo de shinobis, especialmente los más jóvenes, miraban con asombro todo el ajetreo que causaba el festival de Ama no Uzume. Por todos lados puestos de comida de todos los tipos, abalorios, recuerdos, hierbas medicinales, globos, lámparas colgantes, música, silbatos y papel picado. Este año, Haizara había volcado todo su esplendor a las calles. Desde la fundación de la aldea se venía celebrando aquel festival, que coincidía con los primeros días de la primavera y la fundación de aquel pueblo en ese valle verde. Ama no Uzume duraba a lo menos cinco días, en cada uno de los cuales se lanzaban todos los comerciantes a atender a cada persona, habitante o no de Haizara, como un modo de agradecer todo un año de buena fortuna.

Era aún temprano cuando llegaron al pueblo, y pudieron notar que en realidad el festejo apenas comenzaba. La gente apenas comenzaba a salir de sus casas, muchos puestos aún no habían abierto y aún más: los extranjeros todavía no arribaban en realidad. Bura les comentó que lo que venía a hacer era recoger unas cosas que necesitaba para su compromiso, y trató por todos los medios de convencer a Kakashi de dejarles pasar allí la noche, después de todo tenían tiempo y se merecían un pequeño descanso, pero Kakashi no estaba tan dispuesto después de los últimos acontecimientos, pero las miradas de suplica y su propio agobio acabaron por convencerlo: esa noche se quedarían a ver los saltimbancos y el teatro de marionetas.

Después de acomodarse en una posada cercana a la salida del pueblo, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sai, Kiba e Ino junto con Bura salieron a atender los asuntos de esta última. Kakashi y Yamato se quedaron. Recorrieron con entusiasmo algunas calles, viendo el desarrollo de la festividad, hasta llegar a una tienda de sombreros donde le entregaron el sombrero para la ceremonia shinto del matrimonio, después recogieron un cinturón Obi y un par de sandalias, todo en bellos envoltorios, que fueron dejados por un clon de Naruto en el cuarto de la posada.

Tras solucionar esos asuntos, se dedicaron a buscar un puesto de ramen (idea de Naruto), pero tuvieron que conformarse con los pulpos asados, el sushi, el arroz, el cerdo agridulce, los dangos, el helado y todoroken que comieron en cuatro puestos diferentes. Ya con el estómago lleno, pudieron apreciar mejor la música que sonaba desde distintos lugares, aturdiendo con la mezcla de sonidos y estilos que atestaba el ambiente en ese momento.

Bura caminaba al frente con una curiosa expresión, como de niña pequeña a la que le han hecho el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, junto a ella iban Hinata, de quien era ahora muy cercana, y Sai. Éste, había comenzado a caminar al lado de ella cuando descubrió que, por alguna razón, sus comentarios, que siempre tenían el efecto de una Sakura completamente ofuscada y un par de golpes, a ella no le molestaban, es más, parecían divertirle.

- ¡Mis primos me preguntaron lo mismo! –rió Bura lo más fuerte que pudo ante la pregunta que Sai había lanzado de la nada.

- ¡SAI! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso frente a unas damas? –Sakura en verdad se escandalizó con la pregunta y estaba conteniendo sus ganas de golpearlo.

- ¿Dama? ¿Te refieres a… ti? –Realmente no tenía límites y Sakura planeaba enseñarle por la fuerza.

- Pues… a mí en realidad no me molesta –dijo Bura parándose en medio de la gente que no dejaba de mirar la escena, y para sorpresa, ante los diversos grados de sonrojo de todos, dijo con total naturalidad: - están rodeadas de grasa.

- Mmm, ya veo –colocó su natural sonrisa falsa, y siguieron con su camino, ante la estupefacción de Sakura y Naruto, quien no dejaba de ver como Sakura aumentaba la presión de sus puños.

- ¡Bura-san! –todos voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver de dónde vino el grito - ¡Bura-san! –una mano se agitaba por sobre una multitud, que al despejarse dejó ver a un muchacho que saludaba y sonreía en su dirección.

- ¡Kohaku-kun! –Bura se adelantó con una sonrisa en sus labios hasta ponerse frente al niño de piel bronceada y cabello negro que le sonreía con mucha naturalidad, de pronto Bura cambió su expresión por una de duda y dijo –Etto, Kohaku-kun ¿no estabas en una misión? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ahaha… -el niño rió nervioso para poner una de sus manos en su nuca – la verdad aún estamos de misión.

- Uh, espera –Naruto lo escudriñaba y Kiba lo miraba ceñudo desde atrás – tú eres un shinobi –dijo al ver que éste tenía un protector frontal atado a la cabeza y que tapaba ligeramente con el cabello.

- Ajá –dijo éste poniendo atención a cada uno de los ninjas de konoha –soy un ninja de Tsukigakure.

- Pero, Kohaku-kun, ¿realmente estás en una misión? –todos la miraban algo escépticos- me cuesta creer que, bueno, tú capitán aceptara que te pasees por una feria.

- A mi también me sorprende –volvió a reír nervioso – nos dio seis horas de permiso.

- ¡Seis! –las personas que pasaban voltearon a verla reprobatorios – ¿no le preguntaste si se sentía bien?

- Bura-san, ¿qué ocurre?

- Eeh, nada Hinata-san, es sólo que es sorprendente. Seis horas de permiso –repitió incrédula.

- Así es, ¿tétrico no cree? –dijo riendo con complicidad.

- Pienso que es un poco más serio que eso –dijo con algo de preocupación.

Resultó que Kohaku era un shinobi de Tsuki, miembro de un equipo profesional que se encontraba de misión cerca de Haizara, pero que al estar tan cerca, y por una razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, su capitán les había dado permiso para descansar. Al principio, Bura mostró algo de escepticismo, de hecho comentó varias veces que seguramente estaba enfermo, pues eso no era algo normal, hecho que Kohaku secundaba con una gran sonrisa. A ninguno de los shinobis de Konoha les causaba gracia aquello, especialmente por los problemas que habían surgido al venir hasta allí, además la desconfianza aumento al enterarse de que se trataba de un equipo formado especialmente para la detección así que por lo menos ellos estaban en desventaja, y no dejaban de ver al muchacho como una especie de señuelo para una futura emboscada.

Pero a Bura nada de aquello le molestaba, es más la presencia de Kohaku pareció avivarla en más de una aspecto, suspiraba cada cierto tiempo y por alguna razón soltaba una cómica risita cada cierto tiempo, también estaba el hecho de que parecía soñar despierta. Kohaku, que no era más que un niño, parecía tremendamente cómodo junto a ella, hasta le ofreció ganarle un premio en un juego de puntería, en el que compitió contra Naruto, que realmente desconfiaba de aquella cercanía. Para suerte del rubio, el muchacho parecía distraído con algo, y hasta que Bura no se movió de su lado no le dio a ninguno de los blancos.

- Bura-san, lo siento –se excusaba el niño –realmente quería ganar algo para usted.

- No te preocupes, Kohaku-kun, no es necesario que me des nada –le sonrió gratamente al niño y éste enrojeció mucho al sentir la mano de ella sobre su hombro.

Continuaron con su descanso, Naruto y Kiba probaban suerte con los dardos, Sakura e Ino miraban unas hierbas medicinales y algunas plantas de vivos colores que servían para preparar distintas infusiones, Sai miraba a un pintor ambulante mientras éste hacía retratos a un par de turistas, Bura y Hinata miraban unas campanillas y Kohaku intentaba entenderse con Akamaru, algo en que no tenía ningún futuro.

…

Después de acomodarse en las habitaciones disponibles, Kakashi había dado permiso de que acompañaran a Bura a solucionar sus asuntos, mientras él y Yamato se quedaban allí, para afinar detalles y descansar un poco. O eso dijeron a los jóvenes ninjas que los acompañaban.

Kakashi no lo comentó, pero al igual que en un principio tenía muchas dudas sobre la misión. Esta vez las dudas no tenían que ver con los cadáveres que se hallaban esperando la invocación, o al menos no directamente. Tenía la sensación de que la heredera del clan Yudachi era un objetivo demasiado interesante como para dejarla así nada más, es decir, ¿Por qué después de deshacerse de su escolta no la habían seguido? Su estado físico y de salud la hacían realmente una presa fácil, entonces, ¿qué se los había impedido?

Y ahora estaba _eso_.

Acababa de bajar desde el cuarto de la posada hasta la salita donde los huéspedes tomaban el té, que a esa hora se hallaba vacía, con excepción de Yamato y un muchacho que estaba sentado solo, bebiendo el contenido de una taza adornada con una flor de ciruelo, junto a él tenía una tetera de la que salía vapor, unos dulces que no habían sido tocados y dos tazas más. Estaba solo, pero parecía esperar compañía. Yamato le estaba mirando intensamente y el joven no se daba por aludido, lo llamativo de aquel desconocido era que su actitud se parecía a la de cierto alumno que Kakashi recordaba con nostalgia mucho más seguido de lo que quisiera.

- ¿Puedo…? –dijo Kakashi, tomando la silla y sentándose frente a una de las tazas sin esperar respuesta. Yamato hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Té? –ofreció despreocupado, tenía la voz muy grave, y había un deje irónico en ella que no se molesto en disimular.

- Claro –Yamato levantó su taza mientras el desconocido le servía el líquido verde.

- Pareces divertirte, y ciertamente estás en ventaja… -Kakashi no levantó su taza e hizo un gesto con el que aclaró que no bajaría su máscara.

- Es cierto –dijo soltando el recipiente y poniendo sus manos en la mesa –yo sé quiénes son ustedes, pero ustedes no tienen idea de quién soy yo.

…

Ya casi estaba por caer la noche, Bura quería regresar y talvez ir a los baños, cambiarse y así poder ir a gusto al festival por la noche. Ino estaba tan entusiasmada como ella y no hacía otra cosa que hablar sobre las saltimbancos, puesto que durante la tarde habían tenido la oportunidad de ver una especie de avance, no estaba demás decir que a pesar del entrenamiento shinobi aquello se veía realmente estupendo, los saltos, el vestuario, las máscaras, hasta los lanzallamas, en fin, faltaban un par de horas para el verdadero espectáculo.

El que no estaba precisamente contento era Kohaku, las seis horas que su capitán le había dado se acabarían pronto y repetía una y otra vez que las seis horas en realidad eran cinco y media. Naruto no dejaba de pensar que un capitán tan estricto sólo podía parecerse al fanatismo de Neji por el cumplimiento de normas.

Caminaban de regreso a la posada, con Kohaku aún acompañándolos, pues éste debía reencontrarse con su equipo a la salida de la aldea. Mientras caminaban los fuegos artificiales comenzaron y toda la aldea se sumó a la exclamación de asombro por la belleza de éstos. Kiba caminaba junto a Akamaru al final del grupo, hasta atrás, la verdad, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, además de Hinata, no se sentía demasiado cómodo en ese equipo, como que le hacía falta Shino con sus comentarios que sólo él entendía; bueno, en realidad no tanto, Naruto era un buen amigo con el que tenía mucho en común, además del carácter, no para reemplazar a Shino, pero si para divertirse.

Haizara tenía una gran fiesta entre manos, era el Ama no Uzume número doscientos, algo para celebrar en grande. Toda la gente ya salía de sus casas, la mayoría con trajes tradicionales que hacían de la festividad aún más significativa. La música subió por sobre el ruido de la gente y las explosiones de luz en el cielo. Pronto aparecieron los acróbatas y lanzallamas. Surgieron de entre la multitud algunos hombres vestidos con máscaras y abalorios, con cascabeles que hacían graciosos sonidos, y alcanzaban a los niños y les entregaban dulces y flores a las señoritas. Aparecieron de la nada, por encima de los techos un grupo de actores sosteniendo marionetas desde sus hilos sujetos a maderos en sus manos, haciéndolas bailar al compás de melodías improvisadas por los cantores ambulantes.

No habían alcanzado a llegar a la puerta de la posada, se podía ver, estaba tan cerca y la fiesta ya comenzaba, a tal punto que se quedaron mirando parados en medio de todo el ajetreo incluso cuando la gente comenzó a correr en todas direcciones huyendo tan rápido como podía. No se movieron.

No movieron un músculo.

No se movieron hasta que el _espectáculo_ comenzó.

La gente corría intentando salvar sus propias vidas. Niños, mascotas, y hasta ancianos, eran abandonados entre la estampida de personas que no hallaban calma. Pronto los gritos y tropiezos ahogaron la música, y las figuras que se movían raudas iluminadas apenas por los faroles que colgaban inertes por las calles.

Akamaru aulló con toda la fuerza que pudo, llamando la atención de Kiba que sólo atinó a moverse hacía los otros y gritarles que hicieran algo. Aún con la confusión reinante todos se movieron, entre la gente:

- ¡Kage-bunshin no jutsuu! –gritó Naruto – para salir disparado hacia el enemigo que aún no era visible.

- Ino, Hinata-chan –Sakura se hacía hacia atrás tratando de cubrir a Bura con su presencia, Hinata e Ino captaron el mensaje y se colocaron delante portando kunais y en posición de combate.

- ¡Akamaru, vamos! –dijo Kiba lanzándose con Akamaru en su Gatsuuga. Sai mientras lanzaba sus dibujos gigantes hacia el frente, acompañando a Kiba.

De la nada, Kakashi apareció lanzando un Katon y Yamato se le unió con su elemento madera dispersando así la turba que se avecinaba. La luz no era la mejor, apenas se distinguía lo que pasaba, pero cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, fue posible ver el porqué ninguno de los ataques anteriores habían hecho su efecto.

Se trataba de un montón de criaturas violáceas, con forma humana, que hasta llevaban ropas que delataba que alguna vez lo fueron, se movían con una velocidad impresionante y tenían una fuerza que era equiparable a la de Sakura. No tenían piel, y era posible distinguir un sistema de venas y arterias por sobre la materia que semejaba carne en descomposición. Despedían el olor de estar descompuestos. Tenían ojos sin expresión, huecos, vacíos, bocas con dientes amarillos y una saliva pastosa resbalando por los mentones. No se distinguía si eran mujeres u hombres, y tampoco se distinguía entre el murmullo que escapaba de las gargantas algo como una voz.

Naruto seguía intentando cortarlos, con un kunai, el rasengan no hacía efecto; tampoco los puños de Sakura o el Juuken de Hinata. No hacía efecto la tierra o la madera. No había posibilidad de usar el bisturí de chakra, no servían los sellos. Parecía que al menos el ninjato de Sai tenía oportunidad y lograba cercenar brazos, pero no los detenía. Ino y Kiba se replegaban dejando a Bura tras ellos, protegerla era su prioridad. Debían preparar una huída, las cosas no pintaban nada bien.

Kakashi ya planeaba una salida, un movimiento que involucraba los clones de Naruto y Chouju Giga de Sai, cuando sintió posarse en su hombro un pie y luego una ráfaga de viento rasgándose y una cabeza rodando en el suelo.

- Decapitarlos impide que se muevan por un rato –dijo con calma el enmascarado que sostenía dos ninjatos, una en cada mano, con las que acababa de decapitar a uno que se acercaba a Kakashi formulando sellos.

- Y si eso no es sufieciente, un Katon los vuelve cenizas, permanentemente –dijo una mujer, también enmascarada desde el techo de una casa que tenía en sus manos lo que parecía un puñal de hoja larga.

Kakashi dio la orden de sacar a la Yudachi de en medio y sacar a cuanto civil pudieran, Haizara iba a arder en unos minutos. A Ino y Kiba se les unió un tercer shinobi, algo menudo comparado con el que había usado a Kakashi como trampolín, pero que hábilmente había cortado por la mitad a un… uno de esos, con una hoz atada a una cadena. Traía máscara, pero Kohaku era distinguible dentro del uniforme que portaba.

Un cuarto shinobi se unió al combate y con sorprendente habilidad usó una variación del bisturí de chakra y provocó quemaduras de tercer grado al cuerpo de una de esas cosas. Ino lo miró con asombro y éste sólo se limitó a señalarle un par de enemigos que eran vencidos por Kohaku detrás de ella.

En medio de la confusión que causó la aparición del equipo de ninjas de Tsukigakure, un enemigo diferente logró escabullirse y de entre Kohaku, Ino y Kiba sacó a Bura llevándosela por sobre los tejados. El líder del escuadrón y Yamato reaccionaron a tiempo y mientras el primero coordinado con Kakashi incendiaba toda la calle frente a ellos, Yamato abrió la tierra dejando un paso para correr tras Bura y su captor.

- ¡Mitsuko, Sota! ¡Quédense y saquen a los civiles! –ordenó antes de salir disparado seguido de Kohaku y los shinobis de Konoha.

No fue una gran persecución, dejando atrás el desastre de Haizara, los shinobis se metieron a un bosque que cercaba una casa bastante grande, seguramente de algún político importante de la aldea. En el bosque donde era apenas distinguible el griterío de la gente que lamentaba aquella desgracia, si se podía oír claramente como Bura exigía que la soltaran haciendo uso de un lenguaje poco apropiado para una joven.

Lentamente, acaso para resguardar su posición del enemigo comenzaron a acercarse. Parecieron llegar a un claro entre unos árboles algo separados entre sí. Entre éstos, frente los shinobis se hallaban Bura sujeta desde atrás por un hombre mucho más alto que ella.

- ¡Deja a Bura-chan! –exigió Naruto perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia e intentando acercarse.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Ya te lo advertí! –Bura se removía inútilmente entre los fuertes brazos de su captor, este la miraba divertido y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver quién lo había seguido.

- Debo decirlo –comentó burlón, su voz era una mezcla de burla y agresividad difícil de ignorar – no pensé que me seguirías.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Y suelta a Bura-chan!

- ¿Y tú quién eres, rubio? –preguntó a Naruto, viéndolo con dureza. – bueno, da igual, si yo fuera tu no intentaría nada –al decir esto acercó su rostro al de Bura que lo miró asqueada, y metiendo una de sus manos entre los pliegues de su kimono, miró al que era el capitán de Kohaku. –sé que no harás nada –le escupió.

- Suéltala –dijo con tranquilidad. Nadie movía un músculo. Sólo Bura que se retorcía intentado quitar la mano del hombre de su pecho. Naruto dio un paso al frente. –Yo no haría eso –dijo interponiendo su brazo impidiendo que Naruto avanzara.

- Muy listo –rió otra vez – sabes lo que pasará si lo intentas, ¿no se te ha olvidado?

- ¡Cierra la boca! –Naruto perdía los estribos con facilidad, a su lado Kakashi meditaba la situación e intentaba pensar.

- Mira bien, mocoso –soltó el tipo con odio hacia Naruto.

- Naruto-kun –susurró Hinata que con su Byakugan activado comprendía que no estaban en posición de hacer amenazas –es un sello, ¡hay un sello! –dijo finalmente.

- Muy bien, preciosa –dijo relamiéndose los labios al ver que Hinata había notado el sello dentro del que se encontraba junto con Bura, alzó la vista para ver los cuatro sellos explosivos colocados en patrón en la parte alta de cuatro árboles.

- No te atrevas, ¡baboso! –Bura lo miraba con asco.

- ¡Cierra la boca! –y quitando la mano de entre la ropa de ella, la abofeteo.

Entonces muchas cosas sucedieron a la vez.

De la nada, sobre la altura de los sellos un Naruto armado con un Fuuma shuriken saltó hacia el hombre que mantenía a Bura sujeta, mientras el Naruto que estaba con los otros desaparecía en una nube de humo. Mientras, el capitán intentaba detener a Naruto, advirtiendo el peligro, Hinata también se lanzó con las palmas en alto listas para golpear con su estilo familiar, Kakashi y Yamato preparaban el ataque también, pero el movimiento en 360 grados del enemigo, que lanzó kunais hacia los sellos explosivos, produciendo una explosión bastante poderosa que expulsó a la mayoría en varias direcciones distintas, detuvo todo ataque.

Cuando el humo se disipó, un espacio muerto entre los árboles donde antes estuvo el sello se hallaba humeante, y ninguna Hinata ni Naruto o Bura estaban en el lugar.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**El clan Yudachi**

**Capítulo V**

El cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si de pronto sus propios músculos no pudiesen levantarla. Se hallaba boca abajo en la tierra, con ramas secas de árboles pegándose a la piel en contacto con el suelo, no había hierba, y todo estaba más seco de lo que recordaba. Miró hacia la figura a su lado, no era más que un bulto que intentaba incorporarse con tan poco éxito como ella. Forzó su mente a recordar lo acontecido, además de intentar deducir la nueva situación.

Mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, mantenía el byakugan activado, lo había tenido todo el tiempo así, por lo que sabía claramente lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin importar la distancia a la que se encontraba Naruto desviando y dirigiendo ataques hasta el otro sujeto.

Estaban como a 20 metros del lugar donde habían caído inicialmente, Naruto reaccionó rápido y se abalanzó sobre el enemigo segundos antes de que éste atrapara a Hinata en aquel círculo que trazaba con rapidez. De seguro, la Yudachi ya no era su objetivo, ¿no había visto acaso el brillo de codicia en sus ojos al ver a Hinata?

Un clon de sombras explotó junto con varios sellos explosivos.

Una carrera rápida y unos golpes sordos se oyeron a la distancia, sonidos de la carne golpeando la tierra, y luego el sonido de la madera rompiéndose.

Naruto mantenía un nivel bastante superior al del otro sujeto, Hinata dedujo que de presentarse la oportunidad, Naruto le mataría pronto. El otro, un sujeto alto, y bastante musculoso, joven de apariencia, con el cabello oscuro, hacía lo posible por seguirle el ritmo, pero la escasez de chakra lo tenía completamente rendido.

Lo había notado desde que giraban sin cesar entre dimensiones, cuando ella se aferró a la mano de Bura, con el byakugan activado y veía a Naruto tan cerca suyo que casi lo podía tocar, y ponía atención en el otro sujeto que con sus manos creaba sellos tan rápido que para el ojo normal podrían pasar desapercibidos. Fue ahí cuando ocurrió. En ese instante, cuando los sellos apuraban el jutsuu espacio-dimensión, fue que su chakra se agotó tan rápido que pareció anormal, y ahora apenas podía lanzar uno que otro jutsuu defensivo, y de reemplazo.

- ¡Bastardo! –le gritó Naruto asestándole un golpe en el estómago que lo descolocó.

Pero Naruto no estaba en condiciones de sumirse sólo por la debilidad del otro, no se le olvidaba su mano intrusa entre la yukata de Bura, ni tampoco la lascivia en su mirada hacia Hinata. Tampoco le importaba demasiado si moría y no aprendía nada de él.

Pero si le preocupaba qué había pasado con los demás, y con el incendio que dejaron en Haizara, pues no había ni rastros de la columna de humo que antes adornaba el cielo nocturno.

Sabía que a ese muchacho rubio no le podía ganar. No en esas condiciones. ¿Cuánto chakra le quedaba? Para una transportación individual, y acaso. No podía arriesgarse, no con ese chiquillo que no parecía ni cansarse. Usando todo el autocontrol que le quedaba y la fuerza de voluntad con la que había ido en primer lugar, comenzó a realizar los sellos que le llevarían a un sitio seguro.

- Nos volveremos a ver –dijo con las manos enfrente de su rostro, un brillo especial en ellos cuando se dirigió a Naruto –no te preocupes, volveré y lamentarás haberte cruzado en mi camino.

- Eso será si logras escapar –sin un ápice de paciencia, Naruto se lanzaba hacia su objetivo.

- ¡Ja! Déjame decirte que no puedes evitarlo –un circulo se dibujó bajo sus pies, brilló una milésima de segundo, antes de absorberlo del mismo modo que lo hizo antes con ellos tres adentro.

-O-

El fuego devoraba con ímpetu cada casa y todo lo que había a su paso. De seguir así acabaría con Haizara, convirtiéndola en un montón de cenizas al acabar esa noche.

- ¡Mitsuko! ¡Sota! –gritó autoritario abriéndose paso entre el fuego con un Katon que desvió las llamas a su paso.

- ¡Capitán! –ambos se pusieron firmes, delante del espectáculo de cuerpos quemados.

- ¡Los civiles! –señaló a un grupo que, escondido tras unos muros, aguardaba el trabajo de los shinobis –no quiero heridos, ni más daños. Hay que apagarlo –dijo volviéndose a Kakashi que hizo la seña a Yamato para dejar salir el Suiton que aplacó el fuego.

Tras apagar las llamas, todo el equipo de shinobis de Konoha se reunió entorno a los escombros, Sakura e Ino planeaban analizar los cuerpos calcinados, con el afán de aprender algo de su condición, pero la desaparición de los tres miembros faltantes de su comitiva les preocupaba demasiado como para quedarse ahí a perder el tiempo.

Mientras revisaban a algunos civiles y uno que otro cadáver, Kakashi, Kiba y Hisshi Oomasubi, el capitán del escuadrón de ninjas de Tsuki intentaban localizar a los otros tres. En un vano intento por entenderse entre ellos, y ya que Hisshi era un hombre con muy poca paciencia y cierta tendencia hacia el autoritarismo, habían permitido que hiciera uso de sus conocimientos como ninja rastreador y era él quien, por medio del chakra intentaba localizar a los desaparecidos.

Kiba, por su parte, no estaba especialmente contento con esto, no que no le permitieran usar su superdesarrollado olfato, sino que la presencia del otro individuo que tomaba decisiones como si fuera el líder indiscutido, le molestaba.

Tras unos minutos de concentración, llamó la atención de todos, al desenrollar un pergamino en el suelo: un mapa. La tenue iluminación de las lámparas que habían sobrevivido al ataque, permitía distinguir un terreno extenso donde aparecía el nombre de Haizara, Tsukigakure, Atsuta y Yahirodono. Con un pincel trazó una línea bajo la atenta mirada de los otros.

- Este es Atsuta –dijo señalando un punto en el mapa donde se distinguían un grupo de casas entre una arboleda –está como a dos días de camino a paso rápido –se detuvo, a mirar a Kakashi que lo miraba ceñudo –sus compañeros están a un par de kilómetros de aquí –dijo señalando Atsuta, moviendo el pincel hacia el este del caserío –aparentemente, Junichi se separó por que no puedo sentir su chakra, sólo están los otros tres –dijo finalmente, antes de enrollar el pergamino y ponerse de pie.

- Bien –dijo Kakashi, levantándose también –creo que iremos a Atsuta, creo que podemos reunirnos con Naruto y las demás allí –observó a los otros nadie replicó, así que dio por zanjado el asunto.

- Pero, Kakashi-sensei –Sakura habló –está a dos días de viaje, debemos intentar acortar camino –miró a los shinobis de Tsuki -¿no hay una ruta más rápida?

- No la hay –respondió la mujer del otro equipo –su única posibilidad es viajar sin descanso hasta encontrarlos.

- ¡Eso no es una solución! –Ino parecía un poco alterada – ¡son dos días! algo puede ocurrir, ¿qué tal que ese sujeto regrese?

- No lo hará –dijo sin más Hisshi –su técnica de espacio dimensión requiere de mucho chakra y su recuperación es lenta.

- Pareces muy seguro –Kiba lo miraba con desconfianza.

- Es obvio –la mujer, Mitsuko, otra vez – el capitán se ha topado antes con él, ¿cierto, capitán?

- Mitsuko, -ella lo miró –cierra la boca. Si, me he topado antes con él y he tenido el placer –se oyó bastante sarcástico al decir lo último –de seguirle la pista por casi 20 días.

- ¡Muy bien! –dijo de pronto Yamato –no encontraremos a Naruto y las otras, si nos quedamos aquí.

- Esperen –dijo Oomasubi, sacaba un pergamino de nuevo –enviaré un mensaje a la aldea, los pondré sobreaviso y los acompañaremos, presiento que si Junichi vuelve a venir lo hará para encontrarse con ustedes.

- De acuerdo.

Después de escribir el mensaje en el rollo, Oomasubi, invocó un halcón, negro con plumas de color ocre coronándole la cabeza, se llamaba Kuroi y tenía cierta tendencia homicida que no se molestó en ocultar al ver tantos humanos. Luego de quejarse del encargo, salió disparado en medio de la noche con tres mensajes, dos de ellos verbales: _"el rollo es para el Tsukage, le expuse la situación y pido aumentar la vigilancia alrededor de la aldea; dile a Ryu que ponga un equipo de defensa en la ruta entre la aldea y Atsuta, Yudachi Bura debería llegar por ahí; y dile a Gon – en este punto todos estaban más que curiosos por su actitud – todo lo que ha ocurrido. Ya sabes, primero con el viejo_", el halcón mandó unas cuantas maldiciones al aire antes de hacer lo que le pedían y confundirse en la noche.

Después el equipo de Konoha se perdió en la espesura del bosque que rodeaba la salida de Haizara, acompañado por un grupo de shinobis enmascarados.

-O-

Comprendía que su situación era delicada. Estaban perdidos quién sabe dónde y aunque se molestaba en ocultarlo se hallaba desesperada. El reciente encuentro con Junichi le recordaba lo frágil que era, lo inútil que resultaba y que la única clase de ayuda que podía prestar era la de una observadora.

Se removió algo incomoda en el suelo donde se hallaba descansando, miró hacia donde Hinata curaba un corte no muy profundo del antebrazo de Naruto. Ni para eso servía. No podía prestar ningún tipo de ayuda, incluso si les dijera lo poco que sabía sobre ese hombre, no llegaría a ser de utilidad. Estaba frustrada.

Contempló con algo de insistencia como Hinata atendía con extrema parsimonia a Naruto, había algo familiar en los dos, algo que le recordaba vagamente a su propia familia. Volvió a fijar su atención en el chico rubio y sus ojos se detuvieron en los de él: azules y brillantes, llenos de emociones ocultas que esperaban expresarse y descubrirse al mundo. Contempló la mirada llena de determinación y de simpleza de Naruto, se dio cuenta cuando le conoció: él no era como los demás, era diferente. Pudo ver en escasos momentos que él tenía un pasado y un futuro reflejado en sus ojos y que de alguna forma se las había ingeniado para que estos fueran de acuerdo a lo que él deseaba. Se sintió estúpida ¿cuándo un Yudachi había podido ver algo bueno en los ojos de otros? Si acaso había visto alguna vez la tristeza no lo recordaba.

Estaba cansada. Seguramente insistir tanto en seguir el viaje incluso después del ataque de su propio cuerpo había sido una estupidez. Pero así era ella, tonta. Se removió una vez más esperando que el entumecimiento de sus piernas se alejara, pero todo lo que consiguió fue despertar sus extremidades en un cosquilleo disgustante.

Aunque Bura tenía la vista clavada en su cuerpo su mente divagaba una y otra vez en lo que había ocurrido, no podía dejar de sentirse miserable, y aunque ese sentimiento de derrota la acompañaba desde hace varios años no podía alejarlo.

- Hay que buscar donde pasar la noche –dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie, cuando Hinata hubo terminado de vendarle el brazo.

- Temo que tendremos que caminar un poco –con el Byakugan activado, Hinata buscaba algo que pudiera serles de utilidad – no hay nada muy cerca…

- O podemos quedarnos aquí –dijo ella, en realidad moverse no le hacía gracia – encendamos una fogata y ya – sus acompañantes la miraron confundidos, pero silenciosamente aceptaron la oferta.

Convinieron en que Naruto haría una guardia durante un par de horas y luego lo haría Hinata, mientras las dos chicas descasarían. Cuando las dos muchachas se acomodaban una junto a la otra, Naruto no pudo sino verlas con ternura: Hinata había rodeado a Bura en un abrazo y ésta se había dejado caer sobre uno de sus costados, descansando así sobre el cuerpo de la otra chica. Le pareció que en cierto modo era bastante ¿tierno? Ver como dos chicas que apenas se conocían podrían ser así de cercanas o confiadas.

No le molestó que las horas pasaran y el frío se acrecentara, tras su breve encuentro con ese tipo, Naruto estaba más que motivado a cumplir con su misión de proteger a Bura. Él notó desde hacía unos días que Bura se esforzaba demasiado en ser amable, casi como una obligación, y aunque no supiera porqué, reconoció esa actitud.

Él nunca intentó ser amable cuando las personas pasaban de él, ignorándole, pero las personas son distintas; así como él compensó su soledad en una personalidad extrovertida y ruidosa, algo molesta en ocasiones, llegando a ser una especie de bromista sin par, otros podrían desarrollar algo como el cuasi servilismo de Bura o la violencia desmedida que caracterizaba a Gaara en el pasado. La pregunta que asolaba a Naruto entonces era ¿por qué? ¿Qué obligaba a Bura a comportarse así?

Cuando oyó lo que Bura contaba sobre los ojos de su familia no pudo sino sorprenderse, por un momento esperó haber encontrado a una familia como la de Hinata y Neji, que con sus ansias de conservar sus secretos marcarían el destino de la mitad de los suyos, creyó haber encontrado una persona que carecía de la propia dirección de su vida, o al menos así lo vio al oírla hablar de su compromiso. Sus ojos no eran un Byakugan, dijo ella, eran parecidos a uno, lo suficiente como para ser deseados por otros, pero no era razón para dividir a su familia, y los Yudachi vivían todos bajo la dirección de un solo líder. Pero aún sabiendo eso, no podía entender qué atormentaba el corazón de esa mujer.

¿Su enfermedad, quizás? Si es que en realidad era una enfermedad, ¿no había dicho Sakura que eso más bien parecía un accidente muy calculado, demasiado para ser el resultado de una simple afección cardiaca? Pero, si no era enfermedad ¿Qué era? A esas horas de la noche y viendo como las dos mujeres que le acompañaban dormían era difícil llegar a una conclusión, sobretodo si carecía de información importante y su personalidad distraída le impedía llegar a una conclusión decente.

Divagó un poco más, pensando en los compañeros que habían quedado atrás. No le preocupaban. Porqué hacerlo, si en realidad él conocía sus capacidades. Sabía que, pronto, Kiba y Akamaru les encontrarían por medio de su maravilloso olfato, sabía que de estar heridos Sakura e Ino harían el mejor trabajo, que les fuera posible, curándoles, estaban Kakashi y Yamato y Sai, ¿de qué se preocupaba entonces? ¿De esos shinobis que salieron de la nada con valiosos conocimientos sobre el enemigo, que coincidentemente eran miembros del escuadrón del niño que pasó toda la tarde con ellos? Pues si, de ellos estaba receloso. Las reacciones de todos al encontrarse con ellos, su capacidad para pelear, y el convencimiento de que se conocían desde antes.

Las ramas crujieron y Naruto se sobresaltó al sentir cerca de sí la presencia de Hinata. Estaba de pie, mirándole, se estiraba y relajaba después del escaso descanso, faltaban unas horas apenas para el amanecer, y ella le miraba recordándole su acuerdo: su turno para descansar. Le sonrió sutilmente para darle a entender que le dejaba su lugar, y ella se acomodo de nuevo en el suelo, posando la cabeza de Yudachi en su regazo para hacer la guardia y permitir a la chica descansar un poco más. Naruto se durmió tan pronto que no lo notó.

-O-

Los primeros rayos del sol despuntaban desde el este, por sobre unas montañas desnudas que no habían visto antes, supieron que se hallaban realmente lejos de su último punto de descanso. Naruto miró con afán a las jóvenes que se ponían de pie: Hinata veía el lugar con la desconfianza de quien no reconoce el lugar al que fue llevada y Bura sonreía sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

- ¡Conozco este lugar! –soltó de pronto sonriendo ampliamente. Los otros dos le miraron interrogantes. – solía venir aquí con mi abuelo –dijo ante las miradas expectantes. – Cuando era niña mi abuelo y yo visitábamos a unos parientes de mi abuela, estaba por allá –señaló con su mano a un lejano punto en medio de un valle cubierto por un frondoso bosque, en medio del cual no se distinguía nada – parece que estamos un poco lejos –dijo con algo de decepción en la voz.

- Bura-san tiene razón –Hinata había buscado con su Byakugan y señalaba hacia el mismo punto que Bura –hay un grupo de casas como a unos cinco kilómetros.

- Perfecto… -Naruto sonrió ante esto – podemos ir allí. Bura-chan –se dirigió a la pelirroja - ¿está cerca de tu aldea?

- Como a un día de camino –dijo con simpleza.

- ¡Bien! –les animó Naruto – Iremos a… Bura-chan ¿a dónde vamos?

- ¡Atsuta!

Bajaron desde el empinado cúmulo de tierra en el que habían pasado la noche, después de caminar por un sendero inexistente en medio de unos matorrales, subirían de nueva cuenta a un pequeño monte, desde donde volverían a descender serpenteando por un polvoroso camino de tierra, a cuyos lados se habían dejado crecer todo tipo de arbustos con algunos frutos comestibles: moras y fresas silvestres que ayudaron a disimular el hambre que acarreaban desde la noche.

La distancia que debían recorrer hasta Atsuta, que no era más que un pequeño caserío, donde no vivían más de ochenta personas, era apenas percibida por lo enmarañado del sendero, y es que, según Bura, la ruta original se extendía por un recorrido aún más largo, Hinata lo confirmó.

Siguieron caminando toda la mañana, el sol, alto en el cielo, inundaba con sus rayos primaverales el sendero de los accidentados viajeros a esas horas, no hacía más que confirmar con su casi imperceptible avanzar que se hallaban muy cerca de llegar a un destino.

Tras moverse, por entre matorrales y un bosque de pinos silvestres bastante espeso, los viajeros salieron a lo que parecía un pequeño desierto entre toda la vegetación: desde el linde del bosque se extendía un sendero de tierra bastante suelta que cubría de polvo los pies al avanzar y que rodeaba austeramente unas treinta casas, todas dispuestas en filas, una junto a la otra, emplazadas en torno a un pequeño parquecito, donde los habitantes se habían esforzado por que el pasto verde y unas cuantas flores crecieran, dejando así un pequeño punto sobre el cual reunirse.

Por la hora que era, Atsuta, era una parada bastante agradable, se oía el rumor de los campesinos, y desde cada casa salía el olor de un rico almuerzo servido para cada familia, y aunque no se distinguía nada desde las ventanas, casi se podía oír a las familias sentadas a la mesa compartiendo una comida.

Bura los guío por entre todas las casas multicolores, buscando una en especial, una casa blanca, de dos pisos, una estructura de madera bastante rústica que impresionaba la misma pobreza que todas las otras. Sin amedrentarse por parecer inoportunos, golpearon a la puerta, a sabiendas de que les recibirían unos conocidos.

Tras un segundo intento, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre bastante mayor, casi un anciano, de rostro arrugado y un ceño fruncido que le hacían lucir temible, tenía el pelo blanco, algo característico de la edad tan avanzada, y se apoyaba ligeramente en un palo que le servía de bastón. Tenía pequeños ojos oscuros que les escudriñaron con interés, tras fingir, por unos segundos que no les conocía o desconocía sus propósitos, dio un suspiro y con voz más ronca y dura de lo pensado, el hombre les habló:

- ¿Qué buscan dos ninjas de Konoha en la puerta de mi casa?

- Anciano Toshiro –habló Bura con voz queda, parecía intimidada ante el hecho de ser ignorada por completo- ellos…

- No te he preguntado nada a ti, hija del infortunio –prácticamente le escupió al rostro un insulto que dolió visiblemente a la Yudachi.

- ¡Oye, anciano! ¿Por qué le hablas así? –le gritó Naruto, al ver el odio clavarse en los ojos oscuros del viejo.

- ¿Es que no he sufrido ya suficiente? –preguntó dolido al aire, mientras varios hombres salían desde las casas vecinas que habían oído los gritos de Naruto -¿A qué vienes a mi puerta? –le espetó a la pelirroja que humillaba la cabeza intentando reprimir las lágrimas, a su lado Hinata intentaba darle un poco de apoyo- si no vienes a traerme a mi hija de vuelta es mejor que te vallas. –dicho esto intento meterse en la casa y cerrarles la puerta en la cara a sus visitantes, pero la súbita reacción de Bura al poner su mano para impedirlo le hizo desistir.

- ¿Amizuno-san está desaparecida? –habló casi para ella misma.

- ¿No lo sabías? –le riñó con ironía – me sorprende, ¿no era tu abuelo quien estaba detrás de todo esto?

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? –a estas alturas Naruto estaba a punto de golpear al hombre, ¿cómo podía decir que la familia de Bura tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de una joven?

- Eso es imposible… -le dijo Bura en un hilillo de voz –mi abuelo murió…

- ¡Ja! –rió sarcástico- eso no es garantía de que no lo haya hecho algún miembro de tu familia.

- ¡No voy a permitirte que difames así a mi familia! –Bura alzó la voz por primera vez. Ante eso muchos de los hombres, que hasta ahora no hacían más que observar la escena, se acercaron con la ira impregnada en los rostros curtidos por el sol y el tiempo.

- ¡Yudachi tenías que ser! –y le escupió en el rostro. Naruto estuvo a punto de golpearlo por ese atrevimiento, pero la mano suave de Hinata lo detuvo, se volteó para ver como ella le indicaba con la mirada que eso les traería problemas, incluso Bura, que se limpiaba con el puño de la yukata, había dado la vuelta para marcharse de allí.

No prestaron mucha atención a los gritos que dio Toshiro, ni a ninguno proferido por los demás campesinos, sólo se dedicaron a pasar del pueblo, y seguir su camino ahora por un sendero pedregoso que les llevaría hasta a Tsukigakure. No hablaron más que lo estrictamente necesario, especialmente porque los ojos vidriosos de Bura amenazaban con un mar de lágrimas en cualquier momento.

No lo comprendía, realmente no sabía porque todo eso le pasaba a ella y a su familia. ¡Ella no había hecho nada! Pero eso daba igual, siempre estaría el recuerdo y eso era más que suficiente para permitir que la historia se repitiera por varias generaciones más.

Caminaron por un par de horas, silencioso pero bastante rápido, se suponía que deberían pasar por lo menos otro día caminando antes de llegar hasta la aldea de la Luna. Como podían, Naruto y Hinata se comunicaban sin hacer uso de sus voces, a veces con señas y otras veces simplemente se miraban intensamente hasta que el otro comprendía que debían detenerse o hablar. Ninguno era de indirectas, una por que no sabía muy bien como usarlas y el otro porque realmente no las comprendía.

Bura les veía de reojo cada cierto tiempo, esperando que no le dijeran nada a ella. Y así lo entendían los otros dos, así que siguieron con su silenciosa caminata, hasta que se alertaron al sentir cuatro presencias rodeándoles.

Rápidamente, Naruto y Hinata rodearon a Bura, dándole la espalda de modo que quedara cubierta por su presencia, adoptaron posición de combate y aguardaron a que el enemigo diera el primer movimiento.

Pasaron los segundos, casi eternos se hacían conforme nadie hacía nada. Los enemigos, confirmados por el poderoso dojutsu de la Hyuga se habían limitado a rodearlos, ni siquiera estaban en posición de combate: parecía que esperaban algo.

De entre medio de unos árboles, delgados y altos que habían a un lado se dejó caer un quinto ninja que no habían percibido, era a quien los otros parecían esperar, pues tras su aparición se movieron hacia el frente.

Era una figura que resaltaba bastante entre el paisaje, especialmente por que los tonos oscuros de su ropaje contrastaban enormemente con el gris y el dorado de las piedras y la tierra. Vestía de un color café bastante oscuro, con franjas negras en los bordes de los bolsillos de su pantalón, el calzado ninja era bastante cómodo, pues las botas negras eran planas y suaves, traía una casaquilla color verde olivo bastante oscuro, con un detalle de un broche demasiado llamativo, de una flor de liz, era de mangas cortas, que cubrían sus hombros y parte del brazo, tenía la piel de los brazos descubierta. El cabello rosa ordenado en un rodete asegurado con dos finos palillos y la máscara de un demonio sobre el rostro. Caminaba con lentitud, elegante, suave, imperceptible, sin huellas en la tierra. Llevaba un abanico en su mano derecha y lo subió hasta donde debería estar su boca, lo desplegó e inclinó levemente la cabeza.

Así vieron por primera vez a la capitana de las fuerzas defensivas de la aldea de Tukigakure: Seishi Chiharu.


	6. Chapter 6

**El clan Yudachi**

**Capítulo VI**

La aldea oculta de Tsukigakure era un verdadero misterio. Emplazada en medio de un valle rodeado de montañas, rocosas, altas y nevadas, contaba con una vasta extensión de terreno cubierto apenas por unos arbustos bajos que ofrecían una pobre protección. Tenía un muro alto, de piedra, rasposo y apenas adornado, no tenía más que un par de palabras talladas en la roca viva a ambos lados de un enorme portal que carecía de puertas como las que tenía Konoha.

Visiblemente, Tsuki no era tanto una aldea, era más bien un palacio tallado en la roca, con jardines que colgaban de los muros y ventanales de cada casa y edificio. Cada una de las edificaciones estaba conectada a las colindantes por medio de muros y las largas y amplias calles pedregosas. Cada edificio de la aldea carecía de estructuras de madera que le sostuvieran, apenas los techos eran cubiertos por unos tejados hechos de lodo y paja secos, por lo demás los amplios ventanales tenían vidrios esmerilados, en las plantas bajas, mientras que las plantas más altas tenían vidrios lisos o simplemente carecían de ellos, permitiendo ventilar en su totalidad el interior de las viviendas, y es que, viviendo en prácticamente rocas, en la temporada cálida, como la que iniciaba, las casas eran simplemente demasiado calurosas.

A grandes rasgos la aldea tenía un aspecto bastante sobrio y calculado, las casas y edificios habían sido construidos con rigurosidad, exigiendo que cada una fuera tan alta como las otras y todas igual de amplias. De todas esas casas, sobresalían dos edificios, sólo dos diferían de la arquitectura natural de la aldea: una gran torre, de piedra, lisa y suave, como pulida por el mar, de un color hueso que distinguía de todas las casas, que pese a ser de piedra, eran realmente coloridas; por sobre toda la orgullosa edificación, se erguía un perfectamente tallado en negro y pulido carbón, el símbolo, en Kanji de la aldea: la luna.

El segundo rasgo distintivo de la aldea, distaba, erguido, al otro lado de la aldea, en solemne oposición, un enorme muro de piedra caliza, desde el que no era posible distinguir nada más que la extensión del muro sur, de lo que parecía una verdadera fortaleza.

Silenciosamente, avanzaron siguiendo a Seishi por las calles casi vacías de la aldea. Bura caminaba con la mirada baja, mientras Naruto y Hinata veían recelosos a los pocos aldeanos que se trasladaban de un lado a otro. Caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la torre del Tsukikage, siguiendo un sendero fabricado en piedra y adornado en flores casi tan artificiales como los jardines que pendían de las ventanas de la construcción.

Justo ante la entrada de la torre, custodiando orgullosos y opulentos, cuerpos de roca tallados en la pared del edificio, cada uno con el cuerpo al frente: hombres, de mirada severa, altos y erguidos, pero que pese a estar con el cuerpo alineado hacia el frente, sus rostros estaban vueltos exactamente hacia donde debería estar situada la entrada a la fortaleza que se oponía directamente a la torre.

- ¿Quiénes son? –preguntó Naruto sospechando la respuesta.

- Los anteriores líderes y héroes de la aldea –respondió con un dejo de orgullo en su voz ronca, Seishi.

- ¿Qué están mirando? –volvió a preguntar Naruto mirando en la misma dirección que los héroes de roca.

- Vigilan el Yahirodono –respondió Seishi como sino importara lo que hubiese dicho.

- ¿El Yahi…ro…dono?

- Mi hogar –respondió Bura volviéndose hacia Naruto con la miraba apagada, pero una leve sonrisa.

Aunque quisieron seguir preguntando, no pudieron, pues justo cuando estaban oyendo la escueta respuesta de Bura, aparecieron cuatro shinobis, vestidos con un uniforme similar al de Seishi, sólo que en color azul marino, rápidamente, Seishi se puso frente al ellos, intercambiaron un par de palabras, y les pidieron seguirlos hasta una sala donde esperarían ser atendidos por el Tsukikage.

La torre del líder de la aldea no tenía nada que envidiarle al palacio del Hokage en Konoha, era tan amplia como se podía esperar por la gran estructura que la conformaba, con paredes lisas de piedra y grandes escalinatas con barandales tallados finamente, había en las paredes alguno que otro adorno, campanillas colgantes, principalmente. Siguieron subiendo por la escalera de caracol hasta que se hallaron en el cuarto piso, delimitado por una gran puerta que daba a un pasillo, donde otras tres puertas se distinguían a cada lado. El guardia de la torre les hizo entrar por una de las puertas, les pidió cortésmente que esperaran en silencio hasta que vinieran por ellos, y que si necesitaban algo, lo pidieran.

La habitación en sí era poco llamativa, tenía una conformación rectangular, poseía dos amplias ventanas, una dirigida hacia la aldea y la otra hacia las montañas; había una mesa circular, en torno a la cual había varios sofás, de madera con los asientos acolchados. Uno a uno, los cuatro fueron tomando asiento, uno frente a otro en torno a la mesa. Con naturalidad, Naruto cogió uno de los bocadillos que estaban en la mesa, rodeando un arreglo de flores secas. Hinata y Bura hicieron lo mismo, mientras Seishi sólo observaba, pues no se quitaba la máscara.

De forma monótona las horas fueron pasando sin que ninguno abriera la boca para hacer más que algún simple comentario; al ir cayendo la tarde, fueron visitados por diferentes guardias, todos se entendieron con Seishi, quien parecía disgustada, sus respuestas siempre fueron secas y, en una ocasión, agresivas:

- Chiharu-sempai –un joven guardia que trajo el almuerzo -, Tsukikage-sama está ocupado, realmente no puede…

- Eso me importa muy poco, Kawako-kun, se supone que debo volver a mi puesto –replicaba indignada, Naruto y Hinata sólo la miraban algo contrariados.

- Pero, ya se lo dije y usted…

- Kawako, mi equipo fue enviado por una orden directa de su excelencia, cumplí con mi deber –mientras hablaba subía el tono de la voz – ¡Así que dile que tendrá que recibirnos!

El joven no tuvo más opción que aceptar, aunque la idea de ir de una sala a otra a que le gritaran diferentes superiores no le hacía la menor gracia. Todos en la aldea respetaban al líder porque era un hombre como pocos: con gran conocimiento, impresionantes habilidades y bastante mal genio, especialmente odiaba que lo contrariaran. Pero otros más sabían que Seishi Chiharu no había llegado a su puesto por simple coincidencia, su fuerza y habilidad sólo podían compararse con su sentido del deber y su propia intransigencia. Lentamente subió por las escaleras hasta el sexto piso, donde se encontraría con su señor, y le diría que Chiharu-sempai…

- Yudachi-sama –llamó en un murmullo, que más que saludo era por la sorpresa de verlo allí.

- Vine a ver al Tercero –respondió el hombre pelirrojo, de barba rala y mirada entrecerrada que estaba esperando, apoyado en la pared.

- Pues, él no está recibiendo visitas.

- Mi hija está en la sala de espera –afirmó sin darle tiempo a replicas -. ¿Creí que iba a ser informado si eso pasaba?

- Lo siento, es que el Tsukikage aún no habla con la capitana Chiharu, ella la trajo.

- Ajá. –asintió para terminar la conversación.

Si Gon Yudachi había ido hasta la torre del Tsukikage no había sido para intercambiar palabras con un niño, aspirante a guardia o shinobi de elite, él había ido a buscar a su hija y para ser informado de los cambios que se ejecutarían al plan inicial, pero ahí estaba, recargado en la pared, esperando, con toda la paciencia que tenía –que era mucha, valga aclarar – a que el líder de su aldea se dignara a recibirlo. Le ofrecieron, por cuarta vez desde que llegara, hace unos veinte minutos atrás, pasarlo a una sala, pero él prefería esperar.

-O-

Desde que Kawako se había ido, no había pasado nada interesante. Sólo los minutos siguieron pasando lentamente, martilleando a cada instante la desazón de los shinobis de Konoha por haberse separado del grupo, y agotando la paciencia de Seishi. La única que parecía inmune al tiempo transcurrido era Bura, ella no denotaba ningún signo de cansancio o desesperación, y para Seishi eso era irritante.

Tienes unos ojos muy llamativos –dijo casi encima de Hinata, con su rostro enmascarado muy cerca del de la Hyuuga. Ésta sólo atinó a contener la respiración, mientras se erguía estática.

- ¡Oye! –llamó escandalosamente Naruto - ¡¿No sabes respetar los espacios?

- No veo el problema… -respondió con simpleza – pero sabes –se refirió a Hinata otra vez –tu cabello oculta parte de tu rostro –tomó uno de los mechones que le caían sobre el rostro y lo puso detrás de su oreja –es un rostro bello.

- ¡Seishi! ¡La incomodas! –regañó desde la puerta una mujer de cabello castaño con un parche sobre su ojo derecho. Detrás de ella entraban el resto del equipo de Konoha, Kohaku, un hombre al que no reconocieron y dos muchachos más jóvenes con sus máscaras en las manos.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Kakashi-sensei! –llamó entusiasta Naruto, Hinata aprovechó para alejarse de Seishi y también se puso de pie para alcanzar a Kiba y Akamaru.

- ¿Están bien? –preguntó Yamato, entrando en la habitación y fijándose en los raspones y uno que otro moretón de los otros miembros de la compañía.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué tardaron tanto? –inquirió de pronto Seishi – ¡No es cómo que fuera muy difícil guiar un grupo de viajeros por unos caminos conocidos!

- Hubo algunos inconvenientes –dijo casi entre dientes la castaña-.

- El Tsukikage, ¿aún no los recibe? –preguntó uno de los últimos en entrar.

- Pues, está ocupado. –respondió Naruto.

- En estos días todos están muy atareados –la mujer del parche en el ojo se acercó hasta la mesa y tomo un par de bocadillos -, todos saben que estos asuntos menores no debería tratarlos su excelencia.

- ¿Asunto menor…? –Ino estaba bastante contrariada.

Apenas habían dejado el equipaje en el piso, cuando uno de los guardias apareció siguiendo a Kowako, que venía para guiar a los viajeros hasta el despacho del Tsukikage.

-O-

- ¿Creí que sería informado de todos los cambios apenas se sucedieran? –el hombre pelirrojo no dejaba entrever ni una pizca de molestia, aún cuando la sonrisa de autosuficiencia del anciano frente a él se ensanchaba a cada muestra de impaciencia - ¿Porqué nadie me informó de esto?

- Verás, Gon –el anciano abandonó su puesto tras el escritorio para pasearse por la habitación – hemos tomado todas las medidas pertinentes, pero seguimos creyendo que lo mejor para todos es que esto se adelante.

- ¿Adelantarlo…? –con un chasquido de su lengua mostró su inconformidad – y yo que pensaba que un mes era precipitado.

- Deja las ironías, el caso es que si tu clan… no fuera tan… peculiar, las cosas habrían podido ser diferentes. Pero aún tenemos la otra situación, aunque lo niegues…

- Y lo seguiré negando: mi clan no tiene nada que ver con esto. –La discusión hubiese seguido, pero en ese momento entraron cinco shinobis guiados por dos guardias de la torre.

- Tsukikage-sama –dijeron al unísono inclinándose.

- Está bien, retírense –los guardias salieron dejando a Kakashi, Yamato, Seishi y los otros dos ninjas en la sala. – ¡Bienvenidos, shinobis de Konoha! –ambos ninjas se inclinaron levemente para corresponder, mientras el hombre les miraba arrogante.

- Tsukikage-sama –habló Seishi- ya he cumplido, solicito permiso para retirar a mi equipo de su posición.

- Seishi – el anciano la miró reprobatorio -, tu equipo debe mantenerse en posición hasta que la alarma sea retirada, y eso será hasta mañana. –la joven simplemente no replicó.

- Me alegra ver que habéis llegado con apenas unos rasguños –Gon dirigió sus palabras a los shinobis al tiempo que extendía su mano – Gon Yudachi –se presentó.

- Hatake Kakashi. – dijo el copy ninja señalándose a sí mismo, y luego hacia su compañero – Yamato. Un placer.

- Me parece que hay detalles que deberíamos conocer –inquirió el Tsukikage sentándose tras su escritorio, para mirar fijamente a cada hombre en la habitación, deteniéndose brevemente en el muchacho de cabellos azules y hebras plateadas que estaba a la derecha de Kakashi, y luego en el enmascarado. – Hatake-kun, por favor.

Kakashi, extrañado de ser el elegido para contar la historia, por sobre Hisshi, quien conocá los detalles, explicó todo, desde que fueron encomendados a la misión, pasando por los cadáveres y el ataque de la señorita Yudachi, hasta el ataque en Haizara. Durante su relato, que no fue interrumpido en ningún momento, pudo notar como la calma en la expresión del rostro de Gon se tornaba en preocupación. Pudo ver también como nada de eso parecía sorprender a nadie, pero prefirió guardarse sus preguntas, algo le decía que habían llegado en un muy mal momento, y tenía la sensación, por la mirada de Yamato, de que éste compartía su preocupación. Cuando finalizó, el seño fruncido de Hisshi Oomasubi le decía que había hablado de más.

- ¿Así que tuvieron un encuentro con un renegado? – la suspicacia escapaba de los ojos de ese anciano, y parecía que Hisshi estaba más que incomodo. –me parece, Hisshi, -dijo sacando un rollo de su escritorio - que no lo mencionaste antes en tu reporte.

- A decir verdad lo omití a propósito –el joven a su lado se removió un poco, pero su expresión seria no cambió en lo absoluto. –creo que tenemos suficientes problemas con esa técnica, como para preocuparnos por un hombre cuya capacidad para el combate es igual a la de un estudiante de la academia.

- No menosprecies el poder de su técnica, Hisshi, no hablamos de un enemigo común que…

- Creo que estaremos de acuerdo en que mi clan no puede ser acusado esta vez –Gon había perdido todo rastro de su paciencia – ¿O me equivoco?

- Creo que no… esta vez –Kakashi y Yamato no sabían si mirar hacia otro lado o no, realmente estaban seguros de que había mucha información que les estaba siendo negada.- Pero, estarás de acuerdo –ironizó usando sus propias palabras – en que sacar de su posición a tres de mis equipos profesionales, no es algo que haría un hombre inocente.

- Ciertamente, no fui yo quien retiró a tus equipos –Hisshi resopló y el muchacho a su diestra dio muestras de que aquello fue un golpe para él. –aunque, he de aclararte que estamos hablando de equipos cuyas funciones están muy bien definidas, y si mal no entiendo, todos cumplían con sus funciones.

- Otra vez estás en lo cierto, Gon –las facciones del hombre se endurecieron ante esta declaración. – Pero, por favor, continúa Hisshi, quiero oírlo ¿Cómo fue que huyó un ninja renegado sin habilidades para el ninjutsu de un Jounin como tu?

- Excelencia –Seishi interrumpió la respuesta de Hisshi -, hablamos de un enemigo que causó una destrucción masiva de una aldea, y además, poco se puede hacer contra ese jutsuu espacio dimensión.

- Por otra parte, está el hecho de que cualquier ataque hubiese sido imprudente –Hisshi habló con una voz casi apagada – tenía una rehén.

- Lo oí, aunque eso no te excusa.

El resto de la conversación se fue en acusaciones hacia la capacidad de Oomasubi, quien no hizo el mayor esfuerzo por defender su postura, pues, les había dicho ya a Kakashi y Yamato, cuando los conoció en la posada en Haizara que se jugaba su puesto recién adquirido por hacer equipo con ellos, por la naturaleza de la misión que cumplían. Y no era para menos, pues después de todo, las acusaciones iban desde dejar a un renegado huir hasta conspirar contra la aldea, aunque esa parte no quedaba muy clara, y es que el nombre de Gon no dejaba de oírse como uno de los cerebros tras esa operación.

Finalmente, el Tsukikage los dejo ir. No sin antes aclarar que el equipo N° 17 pasaría a acuartelarse, mientras que las funciones defensivas serian cumplidas por Seishi, quien tenía prohibición de retirarse de su puesto hasta las 6 a.m. hora en que sería retirada la alarma de la aldea. Eso dejó que los shinobis de Konoha se dirigieran hacia la villa de los Yudachi, guiados por el líder en persona y el tercer shinobi amonestado en aquella reunión.

Era un muchacho, seguramente de la misma edad que Hisshi, ósea apenas unos 17 años, cuando mucho, de cabellera azul, mirada profunda de ojos grises y entrecerrados, con una nariz larga y perfilada, de piel blanca. Era un poco más alto que Hisshi, aunque apenas pasaría la estatura de Neji, pero era más delgado. Vestía una casaquilla larga, gris, con mangas largas, con un cinturón negro, y múltiples bolsillos. Era capitán de un escuadrón de inteligencia y se llamaba Ryu Nohenki. Y era el mejor interrogador de Tsukigakure.

-O-

Si era posible estar más impresionado, después de esa reunión, entonces Kakashi ya no sabía en que categoría cabía lo que tenía frente a él. De hecho, entre todos los shinobis de Konoha no reunían tranquilidad suficiente para atravesar la enorme puerta negra que existía para atravesar el gigantesco muro que separaba la casa los Yudachi del resto de Tsukigakure, y por qué no decirlo, del mundo.

Se trataba de un gran muro de piedra caliza que medía por lo menos cinco metros, y tras los cuales toda clase de secretos se escondía, eso lo habían comprendido en el momento en que llegaron a las puertas de la aldea, siguiendo a Hisshi. El rencor en los ojos de todo aldeano ante la mención del apellido Yudachi era innegable y las causas desconocidas.

- Bienvenidos, al Yahirodono.

Gon, sonriente se plantó frente a los miembros de la comitiva, con los brazos abiertos invitándolos a aproximarse a la impresionante construcción tras él.

* * *

No sé cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez, pero aquí está el capítulo VI, se siente raro después de varios meses, de crisis existencial, de prácticas en el hospital, de ... en fín, dudo que sea relevante.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	7. Chapter 7

Antes de pasar a este séptimo capítulo, quería agradecer el que se tomen la molestia de leer esta historia, que para mí resulta muy grato escribir, además de ser una de mis primeras.

Además, como nota adicional, el nombre Yahirodono, es parte de la mitología de creación japonesa, donde habrían residido algunas de sus divinidades. Gradualmente, irán apareciendo otros términos que tendrán un significado parecido, pero que no dan mayor relación con la mitología propia de Japón, excluyendo, parte de la historia que se irá desarrollando en capítulos sucesivos.

* * *

**El clan Yudachi**

**Capítulo VII**

_- Bienvenidos, al Yahirodono –exclamó Gon, con los brazos abiertos, parado frente al gran portón de roca._

Al penetrar al interior, pudieron ver qué gran maravilla ocultaban los Yuudachi del mundo exterior con semejante muro: adentro había grandes extensiones de terreno, similares a las de Tsukigakure, pero carentes de construcciones; entre las arboledas se distinguían las cabañas, pequeñas, acogedoras, de cada miembro del clan: que salían a recibir alegres a su heredera, que lucía su mejor sonrisa en ese momento.

_- ¿Cuándo nos contará todo, Gon-san? –inquirió un poco brusco, Kakashi._

_- En cuanto estemos en la braza principal – respondió sin dejar su semblante tranquilo._

El líder del clan Yuudachi vivía en medio de lo que ellos llamaban el Yahirodono: una especie de palacio compuesto de ocho brazas, o al menos eso explicó Gon, ya que a los ninjas de Konoha sólo les permitió ingresar hasta la primera de los ocho, la más exterior, según Bura por precaución, las más internas sólo se abrían en caso de emergencia y eran más que nada una especie de barrera. Protección adicional al muro exterior. Vivían en medio de un gran laberinto de paredes lisas y grises, pero llenas de decorados armoniosos y coloridos; pisos cubiertos de enormes alfombras hiladas, muros revestidos de lienzos detallando fauna típica y flora natural del mismo Yahirodono, nombre que los Yuudachi habían dado a su hogar.

-O-

Pasos presurosos se oían por todo el pasillo, a primera hora de la mañana, la asistente del Hokage, se encaminaba con seño fruncido y mirada de preocupación hasta la oficina de su superiora. Enfundada en su típica Yukata negra, Shizune abría la puerta con su diestra mientras con la izquierda sostenía varios papeles.

Como siempre, la oficina de la máxima autoridad de Konoha, estaba hecha un revoltijo de papeleo sin hacer, de un escritorio repleto de hojas y pinceles en desuso, por la hora de la mañana. Shizune, puso sobre el escritorio los papeles, ordenó un poco, en un inútil intento por poner prioridad a los asuntos más importantes. Entre los rollos encontró uno, un poco más grueso y antiguo que el resto, comprendiendo que era importante, lo abrió para leer el encabezado: "_Clanes y dojutsu"_. Eso era nuevo. Leyó un poco más, pero justo en ese momento la presencia de uno de mensajería la hizo reaccionar para recibir el reporte enviado por el equipo que estaba en Tsukigakure.

Lentamente desenrolló el mensaje, para salir a mostrárselo a Tsunade que esperaba en una oficina contigua, tomando su desayuno.

-O-

Sentadas sobre sus rodillas, Hinata, Sakura e Ino, aguardaban con paciencia a la heredera del clan Yuudachi, su trabajo, a partir de ese día era permanecer a su lado en todo momento y asegurar su buen estado de salud. Esa mañana, se probaría el Kimono blanco para la ceremonia shinto, acudirían sólo su madre: Yumi, y su tía, Arika. Ellas tres se quedarían como escolta.

Naruto y Kiba habían sido puestos a reconocer los sitios de vulnerabilidad acompañados por Kakashi, y los perros ninjas. Sai, había sido puesto bajo las órdenes de Tetsu Yuudachi, el tercero de los hermanos de la familia principal, ambos se ocuparían de revisar, junto con algunos shinobis de la aldea el arribo de los de Kirigakure. Mientras, Yamato, tendría la _importante_ misión de averiguar cuánto pudiera de la historia de los Yuudachi, y eso sería en la biblioteca del clan, vigilado estrechamente por la cuarta hermana de la familia.

Bura hizo su aparición triunfal, luciendo especialmente pálida, pero sonriente, sujetada del brazo de una mujer muy alta, de piel tostada y cabellos oscuros, con relampagueantes ojos dorados, era una mujer realmente muy hermosa, y pese a las diferencias del color de piel y cabello, Bura era su vivo reflejo. Junto a ellas entró con paso sereno y mirada grave, Arika, de cabello del mismo tono rojo sangre de su sobrina, pero corto hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, con apenas un fleco sobre la frente.

Las tres mujeres se inclinaron levemente, antes de comenzar a sacar de los paquetes las compras que Bura había hecho sola.

- Realmente, lucirás muy bella –dijo Yumi, la madre, sonriendo hacia su hija.

- Creo que el segundo no debió ser rojo – Arika, miraba el color rojo brillante del segundo kimono, Ino tuvo el instinto de decir algo, pero calló al ver la mirada severa que la mujer le brindó.

- ¡Arika, no las asuste! –regaño con voz dulce la morena. – también pienso que rojo es algo… _extraño_.

- Es la tradición –la voz apenas audible de Bura, desvió miradas y atrajo la culpa a los ojos amables de su madre.

- Disculpen… -insegura Sakura, tenía preguntas que ansiaba hacer. Los ojos afables de Yumi, la instaron a continuar. – ¿Puede hablarnos de la enfermedad de Bura-chan?, verá nosotras dos somos medinin, y tuvimos que atenderla durante el viaje…

- Su enfermedad… -el suspiro de resignación exhalado por Arika, llamó toda la atención hacia ella. – no es como que sepamos mucho…

-O-

Una y otra vez miró el contenido de la taza de té, sin poder evitar fruncir el seño, ciertamente el té carecía de muchas de las propiedades que más le atraían del sake, pero supuso que era un poco temprano para beber. Bebió con cierta parsimonia, llegando a degustar el sabor del líquido verdoso: ciertamente más saludable para su hígado que un buen sake caliente, pero carente de gracia. ¡Siempre sería igual!

Se acomodó a mirar los rostros de sus predecesores, entre ellos su abuelo, volvió a preguntarse que hubiesen hecho ellos en una situación como la actual, donde cada quien parecía tener intereses ocultos, donde el bien mayor siempre iba escondiendo caprichosamente el egoísmo y la codicia. ¡Luchar contra esos males sería seguramente peor que una guerra! O por lo menos, igual de agotador.

Desde su puesto, como líder de una villa, como mujer, como medinin, como kunoichi, había podido aprender muchas cosas: conocer a las personas y aprender a predecir su comportamiento, al menos había podido hacerlo hasta esa generación de shinobis. Siempre había excepciones a la regla, y no dejaba de hallar esas excepciones a dónde mirara: los tiempos cambian, lentamente, más aún para alguien detrás de esa máscara de belleza etérea que perduraba por años y años, que parecía no cambiar, pero Tsunade había cambiado, muchas veces: pasó de una joven llena de caprichos e ilusiones, a una mujer amargada y atravesada por el sufrimiento, y luego a una solitaria figura de autoridad, llena de conocimientos, y que pretendía hacer cosas grandiosas.

En sus mejores épocas, cuando en verdad su belleza no era sólo un disfraz, Tsunade conoció el amor y se llenó de él, se permitió, inmersa en guerras, sangre y desolación, soñar y disfrutar de aquellos momentos preciosos que la vida le entregó. Sin embargo, la misma vida, o sus vueltas, se encargaron de arrebatarle las figuras sobre las que volcó su cariño e ilusiones, dejándole sólo la amargura y el resentimiento. El tiempo debía llevarse también las heridas, dejando cicatrices que le permitieran crecer, pero el dolor fue más fuerte y los años pasaron, aumentando su carga: sólo los recuerdos perduraban y los sueños de esos a los que había amado quedaron.

Y estaba sola.

Ya no estaban Dan o Nawaki. Pero tampoco estaban Jiraiya u Orochimaru: cada quien escogió su propio camino, y aunque nunca lo quiso se halló a sí misma recorriendo un sendero bastante amargo.

Se refugió, sí, en el juego, en las apuestas, en la alegría que provenía de una cabeza dando vueltas por el alcohol. No supo si era mala suerte o realmente era parte de ella perder siempre, porque así el mundo estaba en paz, pero siempre fue un mal presagio que las apuestas dieran frutos. Aún así no desistió.

Y las deudas llegaron y la persecución de los acreedores. ¡Debió prever las consecuencias! Pero ella estaba hundida, el dolor lo llevaba profundo en el pecho, escondido tras el vicio así que siguió. Y comenzó a transformarse, pasando por distintos estados de su juventud. Muchos (incluidos Jiraiya y Shizune) creyeron que para huir de las deudas, pero no era así: Tsunade sentía que al mirarse al espejo, y verse joven y llena de vida y belleza, la amargura se borraría de sus ojos; sentía que el tiempo había vuelto atrás y que nada había pasado.

De ese modo, Tsunade seguía huyendo en paz, y el universo estaba en paz también.

Aún ahora, sentada allí, viendo los rostros de los anteriores Hokages, no se arrepentía, tocar fondo era parte del crecimiento y por fin las heridas de mucho tiempo atrás comenzaron a cicatrizar, pudiendo dejar ir la tristeza de la perdida y manteniendo sólo los buenos momentos.

Los pasos en el pasillo resonaron, atrayendo su atención. Seguramente, Shizune. Ella siempre estuvo a su lado, hundiéndose con ella, como una hermana menor o una hija, sirviendo de apoyo en los momentos duros, como una voz concienzuda a su alrededor, recordándole que no había perdido todo, pero con la incertidumbre de que podría ocurrir, otra vez.

- Tsunade-sama –llamó con voz grave para captar la atención de la rubia -. Kakashi-san envía esto.

- Ya veo. – Shizune le tendió el rollo de pergamino para que pudiera leerlo. Como muchas veces, permaneció a su lado, esperando por una reacción, hasta que Tsunade le habló: - Creo que la misión requerirá apoyo.

- Debería…

- Hay mucho que no sabes, Shizune… -pese a que era su asistente y alguien muy cercana, a veces Shizune era un poco ingenua.

- Es sobre ese clan, ¿verdad? –la desconfianza estaba grabada en la mirada de la morena.

- Si. Verás, Shizune, ese clan, el clan Yuudachi – Tsunade mantenía la vista clavada en su asistente – tiene un pasado en común con el clan Hyuuga.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- ¿Conoces la tradición del clan Hyuuga de sellar a la rama secundaria? – Shizune asintió- pues bien, el clan Yuudachi nació por esa razón.

"Hace años, mucho antes de la fundación de Konoha, un miembro de la rama secundaria se rebeló, negándose a sellar a la más pequeña de sus hijas. Se las ingenió para dejar sin efecto el sello que pesaba sobre él y así logró escapar. Llevándose consigo a sus hijas, ese Hyuuga partió de los terrenos donde vivían, se refugió detrás de las montañas que rodean a la aldea de Tsukigakure, en medio de un pequeño claro. Él era fiel a su clan, pero no entendía el por qué del sellado, y ya que su byakugan estaba expuesto a ser robado, decidió tomar medidas drásticas: se encerró así mismo dentro de una pequeña barrera, quedando dentro sólo él y sus hijas, periódicamente salían para conseguir víveres y lo que les fuera necesario.

"En medio de sus salidas, fueron hallados y el sello de su frente, activado. Estuvo a punto de morir, pero logró librarse y escapó apenas quedando ciego. Sus hijas no corrieron la misma suerte y murieron, pues carecían de la habilidad para resistir el sello (que entonces no era tan potente como ahora); la menor, que no tenía el sello mantuvo su capacidad visual, aunque era muy joven para usar aún su byakugan.

"El tiempo pasó sobre ellos, a él envejeciéndolo y a su hija embelleciéndola aunque nunca llegó a usar el byakugan, lo poseía, y aunque su padre estaba seguro de que los Hyuuga no la buscarían alimentaría la codicia de muchos. Intentó protegerla y mantenerla a salvo, pero eso no funciona para siempre.

"Hubo un eclipse lunar total, y en la oscuridad un hombre poseyó por la fuerza a la muchacha, antes de que pudiera reconocerlo, él la cegó, impidiéndole que pudiera defenderse de su agresión y así ella concibió un hijo.

"Este hijo, al que ella no pudo ver jamás, y nunca reconoció como suyo, fue alimentado por el odio de la madre desdichada. Nunca supo de amor y su escuela fue la venganza: durante años alimentó sus deseos y con sus ojos, se vio a sí mismo cegando y torturando al que le dio la vida. Su dojutsu nació así para guiarlo hacia la aniquilación de su verdadero enemigo.

"Como parte de su venganza (y ya que desconocía la identidad de su progenitor) dirigió su desagravio hacia toda la aldea vecina. Instigado por su madre, se decidió a causar tanto dolor como ella había sentido y secuestró a cada adolescente del pueblo. Sobre qué hizo o dónde las retuvo, jamás se supo, pero de ese acto nacieron herederos para ese hombre.

"Se las arregló para aprender ninjutsu y llegó a acercarse a los Hyuuga, conociendo el Byakugan y sus posibilidades… el momento estaba cerca, pero fue detenido y todo quedó en nada. Jamás apareció, no se llegó a conocer de su paradero o qué fue lo que ocurrió, sólo se tiene un breve registro del asentamiento de los Yuudachi dentro de los territorios de Tsukigakure.

- Pero, Tsunade-sama, ¿qué ocurrió con las mujeres? ¿Aparecieron? –Shizune temió la respuesta.

- Si, todas, excepto una. Las otras aseguraron que fueron víctimas de graves vejámenes, pero que una se había quedado por propia voluntad, cuando fueron liberadas.

- ¿Y… las cosas quedaron así? ¿No hubo represalias?

- Oh, claro que las hubo – Tsunade juntó sus manos y las posó a la altura de su boca-, los Yuudachi fueron confinados a una extensión de terreno "donde su inmundicia no pudiera alcanzar al mundo", citando a los sabios de la época.

- Eso quiere decir que…

- Hay más de una razón para dudar de ellos – completó Tsunade –además, Yuudachi no es un nombre que se eligiera al azar, se los llamó así, porque cada vez que una lluvia inesperada mojaba la tierra, una joven desaparecía…

-O-

Tanto el kosode como el hakama eran de un azul bastante oscuro, casi negro, y vestido así realmente, Yamato parecía un samurái, pero los guardas de ese templo le prohibieron entrar con su traje de shinobi, alegando que era un grave insulto a la memoria de sus ancestros. Si no hubiese tenido tal interés en corroborar todo cuanto había oído decir a Gon, jamás hubiese admitido tal cosa.

Era un pequeño templo de madera, que crujía bastante a cada paso que daba sobre el tatami, en palabras de los guardas, _"así había sido desde la fundación del Yahirodono"_, vaya tradiciones tenía ese clan.

Enrollados, perfectamente colocados, organizados cada uno bajo el shinto correspondiente y escoltado por la katana representativa, los testamentos de los anteriores líderes del clan se hallaban prestos a ser leídos… casi ochenta años de historia detrás de esos muros, esperaba a ser develada, y la custodio principal de aquellos tesoros, esperaba paciente al shinobi que los revelaría.

- Sólo uno a la vez –la voz aflautada y armoniosa de Yuuki Yuudachi resonó por toda la habitación, mucho más amplia que lo que parecía inicialmente. – y no puede sacarlos de esta habitación.

- Muchas gracias – inclinó levemente la cabeza, para acercarse al primero de la izquierda.

- Y las espadas están prohibidas –con las manos cruzadas bajo el pecho y una sonrisa juguetona, le indicó que el ninjato que había oculto bajo las mangas del kosode debía irse.

- Lo siento, es la costumbre –apenado le entregó el arma.

- La dejaré afuera. Ahora, lo dejo para que escudriñe a gusto nuestra historia.

Levemente bufó al saberse solo en la habitación, esa chica, hablaba como bibliotecaria, ahora comprendía por qué Kakashi había insistido tanto en que fuera él quien hiciera _ese_ trabajo.

El primero de los pergaminos, que se permitió observar, fue un registro genealógico que encontró archivado lejos de los testamentos, en él aparecían los nombres y derivaciones de cada miembro del clan, junto con algunos datos de interés, como el tipo de chakra.

Los testamentos, eran registros hechos por los mismos líderes o herederos de la familia principal, cada uno con una fecha que no correspondía con sus edades de ascenso. Más que testamentos, parecían cartas dirigidas a sucesores venideros, que no conocían. Gon, por ejemplo, el penúltimo de los textos, escribió el suyo con veintiún años, y actualmente, pasaba de los cuarenta.

Sin embargo, contenía párrafos nuevos, agregados recientemente, entonces, era más como un diario de de vida.

-O-

La noche rápidamente cayó sobre Konoha, permitiéndole así a sus aldeanos, fantasear con la tan ansiada hora del descanso. Por todas las calles, personas de todas las edades, caminaban de regreso a sus hogares, pasando por puestos de comida, siendo recibidos gustosas por locatarios y empleados, la hora de la cena llegaba y con ella el momento de pasar tiempo con las familias, pero siendo una villa shinobi, cada aldeano estaba ya acostumbrado a un ritmo de trabajo y vida en que los descansos representaban valiosos momentos que debían compartirse y, en muchos casos, turnarse, pudiendo así atender a cada shinobi, cansado y ansioso que regresaba, tarde, de una agotadora misión, que tras la gran guerra se habían intensificado; la reconstrucción había sido sólo un paso en el retorno a las vidas normales, perseguir la cotidianeidad perdida tras los gruesos ataques recibidos y las pérdidas sufridas era un camino largo y amargo, aunque también podía ser hermoso, si por lo menos contabas con tus amigos.

Entre la gente, alegre, que caminaba hacia diversos destinos, Ten Ten, caminaba también, con su natural sonrisa sincera y despreocupada para encontrarse con la Hokage, misma mujer que había sido motivo de inspiración para ella, y que ahora esa todo un ejemplo a seguir. Había sido llamada durante su día de descanso, pero se le dio la indicación de presentarse tarde. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿A qué nueva misión la encomendarían?

No se preocupó demasiado por hallar al resto de su equipo allí, esperando fuera de la oficina de la Godaime; era de esperarse.

-O-

Narcisos y gardenias crecían a la par de orquídeas, claveles y calas, en un pequeño jardín a uno de los lados de la primera braza del Yahirodono. Según Yumi, ese jardín tenía una historia, una bella historia que quizás si había tiempo les contaría, pues ya se acercaba la hora de la cena, y aunque hubiera querido seguir regando con parsimoniosa lentitud cada planta, sabía los detalles de la comida no se darían por cumplidos sin su estrecha vigilancia.

- Podemos regarlas, si quiere –Ino cogió una regadera y con ella se apresuró a dejar caer unas gotas de agua sobre una de las plantas, una pequeña y un poco seca.

- Lo agradecería, pero no quiero incomodar –esa mujer sonreía mucho, y sus sonrisas eran… impresionantes, casi como si viéndolas el mundo se pudiera detener.

- N-no es molestia.

Y así, mientras Yumi indicaba a cada sirviente su función, cuidando de no olvidar nada, las dos kunoichis se dedicaron a cuidar del pequeño jardín. En silencio y con cuidado rociaron agua sobre cada planta. Ninguna hablaba, apenas y se daban cuenta de la presencia de la otra por sus movimientos y respiraciones. Por eso, cuando Yuuki y Tetsu Yuudachi se comenzaron a gritar, ambas dejaron caer con sorpresa las jardineras, atentas a cada palabra del par:

- ¡No eres mi padre, Tetsu! ¡Deja de actuar como si lo fueras! –la chica, alta, gritaba a todo pulmón a su hermano mayor, que ningún caso le hacía.

- ¡Si tú no actuaras todo el tiempo como… de _ese _modo, nadie te trataría así! –Lejos de importarle el hecho de estar siendo observados ambos seguían con su discusión, por un momento pareció que Yuuki se le lanzaría a golpes.

- ¡Tú qué sabes, Tetsu! ¡De todos aquí eres el menos indicado para hablarme de ese modo! –de pronto los ojos rojos se llenaban de lágrimas. - ¡Es tú ejemplo el que estoy siguiendo!

- Precisamente… -sin ánimo de seguir batallando con su hermana menor, Tetsu se daba la vuelta para irse.

- Así es siempre… yo digo algo, y tu pretendes que no lo oyes… pero ¿sabes qué, _hermano_? Tu y yo somos iguales –la voz de Yuuki se hizo fría -. La única diferencia que existe es que yo soy mujer, por lo que todo lo que haga estará siempre mal, sin importar que tú lo hayas hecho primero.

- No es así. Yo, mi hermano, sólo queremos protegerte.

- ¿De mi misma? Por favor –soltó con ironía -, ¿a quién quieres engañar? Lo que soy, lo que somos, no es algo de lo que debamos protegernos.

- Yuuki, eres demasiado ingenua. Mi padre te confió esa tarea porque… -la mirada de Tetsu, a cada palabra que decía se apagaba más, pero Yuuki lo interrumpió.

- Porque quería que yo entendiera sus razones, ¡Bah! Mi padre era tan estúpido como tú. Y comienzo a creer que mi hermano está tomando el mismo camino.

- Siempre fuiste su favorita Yuuki, precisamente porque _eso _es más fuerte en ti, que en cualquiera de nosotros. –el hombre pelirrojo contuvo su respiración, finalmente había dicho todo lo que había querido.

- Mi padre no me amaba más que a ti, o que a cualquiera de nuestros hermanos. –decidida a no dejar ir a su hermano lo agarró por las mangas del kosode.- Él sólo quería que fuéramos nosotros mismos.

- Eso no es cierto… si fuera así, jamás te lo habría prohibido. –antes de dar la media vuelta, Tetsu le dedicó a Yuuki la mirada de mayor furia que pudo, y se marchó.

- ¡Eso! ¡Vete! –le gritó- cobarde.

Ninguna, Hinata o Ino, dijeron algo, sólo contuvieron la respiración, esperando que ninguno las notara y que dijeran algo más, pues de esa conversación no surgió nada provechoso. Mientras, con ojos curiosos y sin perder detalle, miraban a la Yuudachi que quedaba allí bufando molesta, ninguna prestaba atención a las pequeñas figuras a su lado.

- ¡Ya! –y Hinata casi tuvo un colapso nervioso, mientras Ino profería un grito, por demás soez y tan fuerte que alertó a Yuuki que se dio la vuelta con suma violencia.

- ¡Oigan, enanos! ¡No hagan eso! –les gritó con el seño fruncido a sus pequeños sobrinos.

- Perdón –la pareja de hermanos se disculpó tan cómicamente que las dos kunoichis dudaron sobre la veracidad de aquella palabra. – La cena está lista. –sonriente, la niña les indicó la puerta abierta de la braza por donde, Arika les miraba reprobatoria.

- Será mejor que vayan, no quieren conocer a mi hermana enojada. –con su voz fina distorsionada por la rabia, Yuuki se encaminó en la dirección contraria.

Bufando molesta, Arika les dio lugar a las jóvenes para que pasasen a sentarse junto a sus compañeros que ya comenzaban a comer. Apenada Hinata se sentó frente a Naruto, quien sorbía con estruendo el miso, bajo la mirada divertida del par de gemelos de la familia, hijos de Arika.

La cena dio lugar al descanso. Antes de ir a dormir, los shinobis se reunieron en la habitación dispuesta para los varones.

- La defensa del Yahirodono no está dada por el muro –comenzó Kakashi – de hecho es sólo un medio para marcar el límite, la protección está dada por una barrera mucho más poderosa, fabricada por capaz, difícil de romper.

- Pero no imposible –Yamato, alertó a los otros – hay un registro de hace 5 años, en que un hombre logró romper la barrera y penetrar al interior.

- ¿Quién…?

- No lo sé –Yamato sacó una pequeña libreta donde había hecho anotaciones. –Sólo decía que había entrado y atacado al clan, escapó, pero no cumplió su objetivo: matar a Bura Yuudachi.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Cuánta gente está tras ella? –Kiba bufó al tiempo que se recostaba sobre Akamaru.

- Más importante, ¿por qué? –señaló con escepticismo, Sakura. –no tiene habilidad shinobi, está enferma… es sólo una chica.

- La primera heredera mujer del clan, la única cuya naturaleza de chakra se manifestó como agua. –Yamato respondió con un deje se sabelotodo que provocó una mueca graciosa en la chica de cabello rosado.

- ¿Naturaleza de chakra? Acaso ella… -Ino estaba comenzando a sacar conclusiones. – Esperen un segundo. ¿Averiguó algo sobre sus ojos? ¿La razón por la que cegaron esos cadáveres?

- Si. Poseen un dojutsu, pero ningún Yuudachi lo usa. Está prohibido.

- ¿De qué se trata?

-O-

Las puertas del cuartel general se cerraron tras él. Su espalda ancha y masculina, se apoyó en la puerta dejándose resbalar hasta el piso, donde permaneció sentado, con la cabeza gacha. Algo muy impropio de él, que siempre era sereno y metódico. Pero siempre se permitía un descanso de esa molesta rutina frente a ese hombre, que lo observaba con una mueca burlona.

- Si estás tan cansado, deberías dormir un poco – entre risas Ryu, le señaló el pequeño catre que servía de cama a los capitanes durante la vigilia.

- No estoy cansado. –alegó con cierta saña.

- Oh, ¿entonces estás preocupado por… alguien? –si Hisshi no reconocía algo por su propia voluntad, él lo haría hablar.

- Tus insinuaciones no vienen al caso, Ryu. Pero si, _alguien_ me preocupa.

- ¿A ti? Eso me toma por sorpresa. –entonces su mirada gris, se volvió desconfiada. – ¿No será que hay algo que deba preocuparnos?

- De hecho. Comienzo a encontrar extraño todo esto. –en este punto, Hisshi ya se había acostado sobre el catre y con las manos bajo la nuca miraba el techo de piedra.

- ¿Alguien de quien deba preocuparme? ¿Alguien de tú equipo?

- ¿Ya lo sabías? –Hisshi no solía mirar a Ryu cuando hablaban, porque no era necesario: se conocían demasiado.

- Siempre encontré extraño lo rápido que fue ascendido, y a tú equipo. Además está el hecho de que siempre habla demás, pero jamás de sí mismo.

- Mmm. Si. Ahora que lo dices, fue ascendido muy rápido… justo como nosotros…

- Pese a ese _vinculo_. ¿No creerás que desconfían de nosotros? ¿O sí?

- De hecho, sería de mí de quien desconfiarían: está en mi escuadrón. Pero no creo que se trate de eso. –Hisshi, ahogó un bostezo, antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir – Más bien se parece a todas las decisiones que se han tomado últimamente.

- Si. –fue lo único que respondió antes de salir del cuarto, para dejar a Hisshi descansar. Él tomaría su lugar en tres horas. Aún había mucho que investigar y lamentablemente, en ese lugar eso era realmente difícil.

Hisshi siempre pudo decir con certeza en quién se podía confiar o en quién no: su maravillosa percepción de chakra le permitía ver a través de los engaños, ver cada movimiento pensado a dar: Hisshi siempre iba un paso delante de aquellos a quienes debía enfrentar, pero recientemente su capacidad para desconfiar había crecido a niveles nunca antes vistos, y eso no podía ser una buena señal: los signos de la traición estaban presentes en cada esquina y cada paso hacia un posible delator era un paso más lejos del objetivo real. Ryu lo sabía, había un traidor cercano a ellos, alguien oculto tras la fachada de subordinado, la pregunta era ¿quién?

Los pasos lentos por el pasillo lo alertaron. ¿Quién estaba fuera de su puesto? Lo mejor sería que no fuera alguno de su equipo o se encargaría de dejar en claro sus órdenes la próxima vez. Cada vez más cerca los pasos resonaban alertándolo, parecían dirigirse con cautela, cuidando de no llamar la atención: no eran lentos, sino cautos. Un kunai llegó hasta su mano diestra, con maestría lo empuño, avanzó por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la intersección donde esperó. Más pasos…

- Capitán Ryu. –saludó con una inclinación Mitsuko, quien de algún modo no parecía sorprendida por verlo allí, empuñando un kunai.

- ¿No deberías estar cubriendo el piso dos, Himatano? –la voz grave de Ryu la estremeció.

- Me tocaba cambio de guardia. Iba por Botan.

- No sabía que Hisshi te permitía abandonar el puesto, ¿no sabes que el relevo debe llegar al punto de vigilancia y sólo entonces te puedes mover?

- Lo siento, es que…

- No hay excusas, vuelve al piso 2, Botan te alcanzará allí.

- Si.

- Y para que quede claro… -la mujer castaña lo miró con su único ojo. – esto ira a tu hoja de vida. Demérito.

- Comprendo. –se inclinó levemente a modo de saludo, y se marchó por donde vino.

Ryu la siguió con la mirada hasta que despareció por el pasillo, la desconfianza se apoderó de él, y por su cabeza comenzaron a desfilar las imágenes de la castaña, de cada vez que por su gran boca habían salido palabras armoniosas e inteligentes que la llevaron a ponerse al nivel de un capitán, pero que con el tiempo aprendió a reconocer como simples lambisconerías de su parte: mentiras y exageraciones, que en su momento no reconoció nadie… ni siquiera Hisshi.

Tal vez debería vigilarla un poco más.

.

.

.


End file.
